Como se forma uma família
by Inuzuka Ai
Summary: [KakaKure][SasuSaku] kakashi é um colunista que tem que cuidar de um sobrinho adolescente que ele nem sabia que existia. Talvez a professora dele ajude ou atrapalhe.
1. Eu tenho um sobrinho?

Disclaimer: É ... eu não possuo Naruto... Não precisam me lembrar ;;

Bem , eu adoro Kakashi/Kurenai ... mas já que ninguém escreve uma fic deles... Eu já tinha dito antes que não sou chegada em SasuSaku , mas eu achei que eles iriam cair perfeitamente nessa fic.

O primeiro cap tá meio curto e a Kurenai e a Sakura nem apareceram direito - . Mas no próximo elas terão suas presenças "bem" marcadas...

Será que eu a pequena garota baka viciada em fics de comédia conseguirá escrever um romance ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eram 7 da manhã em Tokyo. Um homem alto de cabelos brancos e arrepiados ,caidos para o lado se levantou e foi lavar o rosto. Hatake Kakashi , tem 26 anos e é escritor da coluna de um importante jornal, ele tem uma vida normal, bem monótona mas normal, e mora em um pequeno apartamento de dois quartos. Ele depois de já pronto se dirigiu para a lanchonete que fica em frente ao apartamento, lá se sentou na bancada e uma garota de cabelos rosados chegou perto dele.

- Olá Senhor Kakashi!

- Olá Sakura!

- O que o senhor quer hoje?

- Apenas um café ...

- Está bem!

Uns 2 minutos depois ela voltou...

- Aqui está!

- Ah obrigado!

- Senhor Kakashi a coluna de Quarta já está pronta?

- Não... mais ainda tenho tempo.

- A claro! E qual será o tema desta vez?

- Un... sobre o extress dos japoneses...

- Interessante...

- Mas e você quando volta as aulas?

- Amanhã... Daí eu só vou poder trabalhar depois do meio dia...

- A claro...

- Eu tenho que ir atender os outros clientes... até mais Senhor Kakashi!

- Ah eu também tenho que ir ... até mais Sakura!

Kakashi partiu da lanchonete até sua casa , ele não tinha idéias por isso as 6 da tarde ele tomou um banho e partiu para o parque... quando chegou lá ele se sentou em baixo de uma árvore com seu bloco de anotações e fechou os olhos pensando no que escrever para sua coluna, estava tudo calmo até que alguém chega.

- Ohayo Kakashi!

- An? – ele olhou para trás ao ouvir a pessoa- Gai?

- Haha! Como vai?

- Vou bem... – Ele se virou novamente para o bloco de anotações.

- Ora não me receba assim! Não sentiu minha falta esses 5 anos que estive fora?

- Não...

- Hunf... Tá bem... é assim mesmo que os amigos se tratam?

- Amigos? Pelo que eu saiba você me detesta e eu não te suporto...

- Ora isso é passado! E agora eu voltei para cá já que vou dar aula em uma escola desta cidade!

- A é? Que interessante... – Ele disse não dando a mínima.

- Tá... percebi que você não está nem aí pra isso... mas quero te convidar para ir a minha casa!

- An? Para que? –ele fitou a atenção em Gai.

- Ora... aceita ou não?

- Não sei não...

- Vai... quero que você conheça uma pessoa !

- Quem?

- Venha ver...

Gai pegou Kakashi pelo braço e o puxou até uma pequena casa perto do parque, os dois chegaram rapidamente apesar dos reclamos de um e os puxões de outro. Finalmente eles entraram na sala e um garoto sombrancelhudo de cabelos e olhos pretos muito parecido com Gai veio recebe-los com um avental de cozinha.

- Olá Gai Sensei! Olá senhor !

- Olá Lee... esse é meu amigo Kakashi!

- Seria este aquele que você disse ser um chato com cara de sono? – Lee perguntou sorrindo para os dois.

- E-er...- Gai deu um sorriso besta para Kakashi que lançou um olhar feio para ele- Acho que você entendeu errado Lee! Eu disse que...

- Tá tá... vou ignorar o comentário – Kakashi disse coçando a cabeça.

- Muito prazer Senhor Kakashi! Eu sou Rock Lee!

- Muito prazer Lee! – Kakashi disse sorrindo para ele.

- Lee é meu afilhado e mora comigo à alguns anos...

- Gai sensei! Eu já preparei o jantar devo por mais um prato?

- Hai! Faça isso Lee!

Lee correu até a cozinha para pegar mais um prato , enquanto isso Gai aproveitou para converssar com Kakashi.

- E então Kakashi ... ainda solteiro?

- Pois é... não vejo motivos para mudar isso...

- Acontece que você é um imbecil! – Gai gritou – Se as mulheres fossem atrás de mim assim como vão atrás de você...- Ele fez pose de herói – Mas eu hei de encontrar a luz que irá iluminar minha vida!

- Bravo Gai sensei! Bravo! – Lee dizia enquanto segurava um prato e com rios de lágrimas nos olhos.

- Er... – Uma gota desceu a cabeça de Kakashi.

- Oh bem...vamos comer! - Gai e Lee se agacharam nas almofadas da mesa e pegaram seus pratos- Itadakimasu!

- Certo... – Kakashi se agachou também e começou a fazer seu prato.

- Senhor Kakashi...

- Hai Lee?

- O que o senhor faz da vida?

- Eu sou um colunista! Minha coluna e publicada todas as quartas em um importante jornal !

- Que legal ... e sobre o que o senhor fala?

- Cada semana eu falo sobre algum fato recente... ou sobre o que as pessoas pensam... e etc!

- Kakashi sempre foi melhor que eu em redações na escola, mas eu que acabei virando professor! Haha!- Gai riu.

- Pois é... e a propósito ... quantos anos você tem Lee?

- Eu tenho 15 ! E estou muito feliz por vir para esta cidade porque Gai Sensei vai poder me dar aulas agora!

- Nossa ... isso é motivo de alegria? – Kakashi zombou.

- O que você quis dizer com isso ? – Gai disse bravo .

- Nada... tire suas próprias conclusões...

Lee ria enquanto eles discutiam ... quando acabou o jantar Kakashi se levantou e agradeceu...

- Obrigado pelo jantar Gai! Obrigado a você também Lee! Você cozinha muito bem , eu tenho que comer miojo todos os dias, já que eu não sei fazer mais nada!

- Haha... que bom que gostou... – Lee sorriu.

- Até a próxima Kakashi!

- Até...

Os dois ficaram acenando enquanto ele ia embora... Kakashi chegou rápidamente ao seu apartamento, mas na entrada ele encontrou um garoto de olhos e cabelos pretos e arrepiados, ele usava uma camiseta te gola alta ,uma bermuda e carregava uma mala. Os dois se encararam por um tempo até o porteiro abrir a porta para eles.

Quando entraram no elevador Kakashi apertou o andar 5, o Garoto não apertou nada, apenas saiu no mesmo andar que ele . O rapaz não sequer virou o rosto para Kakashi ... ele tinha um olhar sério e frio. Kakashi estranhou mais ainda quando os dois andaram para a mesma porta... a sua porta!

- Com licença garoto... mas o que quer?

- È... você que mora aqui? – Ele apontou para a porta.

- È... eu moro aqui sim por quê?

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke...

- Un... mesmo assim não me lembro de você.

- Não lembra mesmo... eu sou ... – ele olhou para o chão e deu uma pequena pausa- eu sou filho da sua irmã...

- Que? – Kakashi arregalou os olhos e o encarou.

- Minha mãe e meu pai estão mortos... eles morreram em um acidente de carro.

- An? Quando foi isso?

- Ontem...

- Eu... eu nem sabia que minha irmã tinha se casado... – Kakashi começou a coçar a cabeça- Bem mas... acho que você vai ter que morar comigo agora não é? É pra isso que está aqui ?

- ... – Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado e não disse mais nada.

- Er... vem, vamos entrar.

Os dois entraram e Kakashi pôs as malas de Sasuke sobre o sofá , Sasuke estava quieto e com a mesma expressão séria . Kakashi começou a tentar puxar assunto...

- Você está com fome?

- Não...

- Tem certeza? Eu posso te levar á...

- Não estou com fome!

- Tá bem... eu vou arrumar o quarto de visitas pra você então.

As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais, de repente sua irmã que havia se casado e até teve um filho, mas agora não estava mais viva... O mais estranho é que Kakashi não estava sentindo nenhuma tristeza... isso deu-lhe uma certa sensação de culpa, ele precisava pensar... mas não agora! Nesse instante ele tinha que descobrir direito toda aquela história . Enquanto os dois arrumavam o quarto Kakashi arriscou algumas palavras...

- Então... você herdou o sobrenome de seu pai... como era o nome dele?

- ... – Sasuke não respondeu.

- Bem... e onde que vocês moravam?

- Eu... prefiro não tocar nesse assunto por enquanto...

Kakashi levantou a cabeça e observou aquele garoto com a expressão séria arrumando a cama...

- Entendo... mas... você estudava na sua antiga cidade?

- Hai...

- Bem então amanhã faremos sua inscrição na escola da Sakura...

- Certo... – Sasuke teve vontade de perguntar quem era Sakura mas preferiu continuar quieto.

- Já acabamos... eu vou dormir , amanhã te acordo para irmos a escola.

- Está bem...

Kakashi foi até seu quarto se deitar . Mas no quarto de visitas um garoto de expressão fria se sentou na cama já pronta, seus olhos negros estavam imóveis , assim como ele também estava... Sasuke continuou assim até que uma lágrima inocente desceu pelo seu rosto, ele não gostava que ô vissem chorar, seu pai sempre dissera que ele tinha que ser forte em qualquer situação...

&&& Flash back &&&

Um garoto de 8 anos estava correndo na chuva com seus amigos, eles chutavam a água das poças uns nos outros, de repente o garoto cai e se machuca. Nenhum de seus amigos pára para ajudar. Ele começa a chora sentado no chão sozinho na chuva... e ficou assim até que um homem chega perto dele e o chama...

- Hei Sasuke, levante-se...

- Papai... eu não consigo! Minha perna está doendo... me ajuda! – Ele soluçava.

- Não! – A resposta dele soou fria e rápida.

- An? –Sasuke olhou intrigado , para seu pai.

- Você não é fraco e pode se levantar sozinho...

- Pa...pai!

Primeiramente Sasuke manteu o olhar surpreso em seu pai... mas logo depois seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente chorou soluçando alto... ele se quer reparou que uma mão afagava sua cabeça...

- Não chore Sasuke... – O homem acariciava a cabeça de Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto.

- Papai... eles me deixaram sozinho! – ele levantou sua cabeça olhou para seu pai e limpou as lágrimas.

- È? ...

- Você não se importa?

- Filho... não fraqueje! Se quando cair ninguém te ajudar ... não chore... por que o mundo não foi feito para fracos... e de uma coisa eu sei! Você não é fraco Sasuke.

- Eu... não sou fraco! – Ele disse levantando-se .

- Isso mesmo!

- Há...- Sasuke abraçou seu pai .

- Vamos...

- Hai...

&&& Fim do Flash back &&&

- Eu... eu sou fraco, me ajude a levantar papai...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No outro dia de manhã Sasuke forçou os olhos por causa do forte sol que entrava pela janela em seu rosto. Ele se sentou na cama e tentou lembrar de tudo que estava acontecendo. Aquela não era sua casa e aquele não era seu quarto . De repente as lembranças da noite anterior vieram em sua cabeça. Ele havia chegado em Tókyo para morar com seu tio já que seus pais estavam...

Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos e as deixou escorrer pelo seu cabelo.

- Vejo que já acordou Sasuke! – Kakashi abriu a porta e o comprimentou.

- Já... eu vou me arrumar...

- Ah claro não tenha pressa ainda é cedo!

- Tá...

Kakashi se sentou no sofá da sala esperando Sasuke. Ele também estava tentando se acostumar com a situação... Talvez ajudasse se Sasuke fosse um garoto normal... mas ele era quieto e frio , e não havia sorrido nenhuma vez até agora.

Sasuke saiu do quarto com a mesma roupa do dia anterior .

- Já? Então vamos ...

Os dois chegaram na escola e foram direto para a diretoria. Lá Kakashi bateu na porta mas ninguém à abria.

- Com licença? – Kakashi bateu na porta mas nada.

- Abre logo essa porta. – Sasuke disse irritado para Kakashi.

- Acho que não tenho alternativa.

Kakashi abriu a porta lentamente... os dois olharam para a mesa no centro da sala e viram dois pés apoiados sobre ela , um homem lia uma revista de sacanagem... ele não os viu apenas dava baixas risadas.

- Hehehe... – O homem riu.

- Com licença? – Kakashi o chamou gentilmente.

- Ah!

O homem lançou a revista no chão assustado, e Kakashi e Sasuke ficaram com gotas na cabeça ao verem a cena .

- Me desculpem... eu estava meio distraído! – disse o homem com um sorriso bobo.

- Tudo bem... eu gostaria de saber se meu sobrinho poderia estudar aqui?

- A claro... ainda temos vagas... hoje é o primeiro dia e depois providenciamos o uniforme! Qual é sue nome?

- Uchiha Sasuke...

- Prazer... eu sou o diretor Jiraya! – Ele dizia enquanto escrevia em um papel.

- Eu tenho que assinar algo? – Kakashi pergunto.

- Sim... por favor! – Jiraya deu uma pilha de papéis pra ele.

- Er... puxa quanta coisa – Kakashi coçou a cabeça.

- Então Sasuke... leve esse papel até a sala 23 !

- Tá... –Sasuke pegou o papel e caminhou até a porta.

- Até mais Sasuke! – Kakashi Acenou para ele.

- Hunf ! – Sasuke fechou a porta sem dizer nada.

- Er... ele não gosta de mim mesmo.

- Não... é apenas temperamental! – Jiraya tentou ajudar.

Sasuke chegou na sala indicada e a professora de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos veio recebe-lo...

- Un... –Ela pegou o papel dele – Então ... Uchiha Sasuke... Muito prazer eu sou Yuuhi Kurenai!

&&&&&&&&&

Hei! Reviews...


	2. Brigas, brigas e mais brigas

Bem... O começo já foi XD Quero que vocês digam o que estão achando... que critiquem os erros e etc...

Agora vamos para o cap, que ninguém quer ler o que eu to escrevendo aqui... mas antes uma observação... eu tinha escrito Tokyo no cap anterior! Sendo que é Tóquio! È que o burro do meu word não conhecia a palavra - desculpem aew foi malz!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Un... –Ela pegou o papel dele – Então ... Uchiha Sasuke... Muito prazer eu sou Yuuhi Kurenai!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso para ele , em quanto isso a garota de cabelos rosados sentada no canto da sala olhava corada para ele.

- Nossa como ele é bonito... –Sakura cochichou para si mesma.

- Bem... acho que você pode se sentar ali... na frente do Naruto!

- Ah mais que droga! – Naruto reclamou alto e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Hoje eu ainda não te mandei para a diretoria não é mesmo? – Kurenai riu para o loiro de olhos azuis.

- È brincadeira Kurenai Sensei! – Ele tentou se explicar.

Em quanto Sasuke ia pra sua cadeira , Naruto reparou que os olhares das garotas da sala seguiam os movimentos do novo aluno... Ele não ficou muito contente com isso .

- E aew? Muito prazer Mocinha Sasuke!

- È Uchiha Sasuke... – Ele respondeu em tom baixo e frio.

- Tanto faz... Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto!

- È? ... quem perguntou?

- Ih... já vi que você não é muito de fazer amigos não é?

- Eu peço que não me atrapalhe mais...

- Ai que coisa fresca... a menininha tá tentando ser educada!

- Cala essa boca ô idiota! Se não eu... – Sasuke se virou para Naruto irritado.

- Se não o que? Vai me bater? Mais vai estragar suas unhas!– Naruto zombou fazendo frescuras com as mãos.

- Agora chega!

- Ai... será que o Naruto já arrumou encrenca com o menino novo? – Sakura pensou olhando a cena dos dois.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi correu até a sala que o diretor Jiraya indicar pelo telefone, de acordo com ele Sasuke tinha arrumado algum tipo de encrenca. Lá ele encontrou Sakura sentada ao lado da porta abraçando os joelhos com um olhar triste, quando à viu ele parou para falar com ela.

- Sakura? O que foi?

- È que meu amigo Naruto arrumou confusão com o garoto novo ... eu estou esperando para ver se está tudo bem! – Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- An? Por acaso esse garoto se chama Sasuke?

- Sim! Como o senhor sabe? – Ela ô fitou curiosa.

- É... eu ainda tinha esperanças que você não falasse isso...

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Haha... não é nada importante Sakura! Depois eu falo com você! – Ele disse entrando correndo na sala.

- Que estranho... – Sakura ficou olhando para a porta curiosa.

- Com licença!

Kakashi entrou na sala e encontrou Naruto e Sasuke sentados nas duas primeiras cadeiras da frente , e Kurenai apoiada em sua mesa.

- Ah finalmente chegou...- Ela disse brava.

- Ora... vim o mais rápido que pude! – ele parou de falar ao ver os dois garotos machucados- mas afinal... o que houve?

- Parece que o Naruto provocou seu sobrinho e ele irritado deu um soco nele... e então os dois começaram a se pegar! – Kurenai disse olhando para o lado.

- Você fez isso mesmo Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou olhando para ele.

- E daí? – Sasuke disse olhando para o lado.

- Você devia se controlar mais ! Mal chegou em uma cidade nova já arruma encrenca? – Kakashi perguntou irritado olhando para Sasuke.

- Não to nem aí... – ele olhou para o chão e soltou um muxoxo.

- Olhe para mim quando estou falando com você!

- Hun... – Sasuke fechou os olhos e fez cara de cínico.

- Não brigue com ele aqui! Eu só quero que peçam desculpas um para o outro...

- Se é assim... Sasuke vamos logo com isso... – Kakashi disse irritado.

- Não...

- Como é? – Kakashi estava se irritando.

- Você não é meu pai! Não vou to obedecer! – Sasuke berrou alto.

- Pois é, não sou seu pai...então vai embora e arranje alguém para cuidar de você!–

- Para! – Naruto se levantou violentamente- Foi culpa minha! Não brigue com ele!

- Naruto... – Kurenai olhou orgulhosa para o garoto.

- Desculpa Sasuke... – Naruto disse de cabeça baixa e depois saiu correndo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto quase atropelou Sakura que estava do outro lado da porta ouvindo tudo.

- Ai Naruto! Cuidado!

- Desculpa Sakura-chan... – Ele disse baixo...

- Un... tudo bem! –Ela sorriu para ele – Mas... por que você defendeu ele?

- È que... È que... – Naruto coçou a cabeça – É que se não eu ia ficar a noite inteira lá dentro!

- He... sei... – Sakura riu baixo.

- Vamos embora?

- Claro! – Sakura seguiu Naruto , mas antes ela parou e olhou a porta mais uma vez- Sasuke...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Han... e no final das contas você vai continuar me desobedecendo? – Kakashi perguntou irritado.

- E se continuar?

- Seu garoto idiota...

- Idiota é você! Ninguém sabe pelo que eu estou passando! Me deixa em paz!

- Eu não quero ter que te castigar!

- Parem você dois! – Kurenai interrompeu a briga – Sasuke saia um pouco!

- Com prazer... –Ele disse caminhando até aporta.

- Tá bem... mas não ouse fugir...- Kakashi disse.

- Hunf... – Sasuke saiu irritado.

- Escuta aqui... Precisava falar assim com ele? – Kurenai disse irritada.

- Eu não fiz nada de mais...

- Não... só quase bateu nele!

- Eu não iria bater nele!

- Mas pareceu que ia... e se continuar tratando ele assim ele pode até ir embora!

- Se for também não vou ligar...

- Você não tem paciência com adolescentes não é? Não deveria cuidar de um então!

- Acontece que eu não escolhi se eu ia cuidar dele ou não! E sempre achei que na sua profissão as pessoas deveriam saber cuidar sozinhas desses problemas!

- Sabemos ,mas as vezes o responsável ajuda !

- Hai... quando o profissional é incompetente não é ?

- An? – Kurenai olhou espantada para ele e depois lançou um olhar de raiva- Pois é... talvez eu seja mesmo incompetente! – Ela saiu correndo da sala .

- Kuso! Nada na minha vida da certo mesmo! – Kakashi disse saindo da sala e encontrando Sasuke- Vamos...

- ... – Sasuke seguiu ao lado de Kakashi olhando para baixo com raiva.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi subiu até o apartamento e Sasuke ficou na lanchonete, ele estava com um pouco de fome e seu tio havia lhe dado dinheiro para comer lá por que eles não tinha nada em casa. Talvez fosse mais por que estavam se evitando. Sasuke depois de se sentar em frente ao balcão ele viu uma garota no canto da lanchonete levando um esporro do dono do local.

- Sakura sua irresponsável! Você está atrasada 40 minutos!

- Me desculpe senhor... é que eu estava na escola esperando...

- Não importa! Se você se atrasar de novo vai perder o emprego! Você quer isso?

- Não! Se eu perder o emprego não vou poder ajudar meus pais!

- Eu não estou nem aí pra sua família. Espero que não se atrase mais!

- Eu... eu prometo que não me atraso mais...

O homem se virou e caminhou até a cozinha enquanto Sakura chorava com as mãos no rosto, Sasuke observava a cena assustado. O homem reparou nele olhando para Sakura e gritou com ela...

- Sakura! Vá atender o cliente! Pare de enrolar!

- Tá bem! – Ela caminhou até Sasuke limpando as lágrimas- Bom dia o que vai...- ela deu uma pausa – você não é o garoto novo?

- È... se você já sabe não precisa comentar – Ele virou a cabeça para o lado .

- Me desculpe...- Sakura olhou para o chão triste.

- Un? – Ele olhou para ela corado – Eu... falei por mal... não fique triste.

- ...- Sakura fitou a atenção para ele- He... – E abriu um sorriso- E então ... o que vai querer?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi estava deitado em sua cama com as mão atrás da cabeça , novamente o telefone tocou ...

- Melhor eu atender ... não quero mais uma surpresa! – Ele pegou o telefone e atendeu- Alô?

- Alô ? Eu posso falar com o Brendam?

- Aqui não tem nenhum Brendam...

- Ah é? Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem –Ele disse e logo depois desligou.

Logo depois o telefone toca novamente...

- De novo? –Ele reclamou mas atendeu – Alô?

- Alô ? Eu posso falar com o Brendam?

- Aqui não tem nenhum Brendam...

- Ah é? Me desculpe.

- Tá... – Kakashi disse e desligou.

E novamente o telefone toca...

- Não acredito! – Ele olhou feio para o telefone e atendeu- ALÔ?

- Alô ? Eu posso falar com o Bren...

- Aqui não tem nenhum Brendam! – Ele desligou o telefone com força e se deitou .

O telefone tocou de novo mas ele não queria atender... mas a insistente pessoa não parava. Então Kakashi pegou o telefone com força quase derrubando o aparelho no chão.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TEM NENHUM ...

- Calma! Eu não falei nada!

- Ah me desculpe... –Kakashi se acalmou a perceber o tom de voz diferente- Quem é?

- Aqui é o Brendam! Alguém deixou algum recado pra mim?

- ...

- Alô?

- Escuta aqui Gai! Seu idiota isso não teve graça!

- Hahahahaha como você é trouxa! Demorou para perceber!

- Seu imbecil! Como você descobriu meu número?

- Ora... a lista telefônica as vezes tem utilidade!

- Ah... só podia... até mais Gai!

- Hei espere! Eu quero te convidar para amanhã se encontrar comigo e com uma amiga minha no parque!

- Não dá não...

- Por quê?

- Bem... é complicado explicar isso pelo telefone mais... tem um adolescente de 14 anos na minha casa e...

- Não me diga que você descobriu que tinha um filho?

- Idiota não é nada disso!

- Bom a origem não importa... Ele pode ficar com o Lee!

- Mesmo assim... não dá...

- Como assim não dá?

- Agora eu vou desligar Gai...

- Não... Kakashi por que não...

Gai foi cortado por Kakashi que desligou o telefone e se deitou novamente .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke pagou Sakura e se dirigiu até a porta... mas parou a ouvir ela ô chamar.

- Espera!

- Que foi? –Ele voltou a atenção para ela.

- Eu...- Ela corou um pouco e caminhou até ele- Eu quero dizer que se precisar de alguma coisa tanto da escola como qualquer outro problema pode falar comigo!

- Hun... tá- Ele deu um pequeno sorriso- Até mais...

- Até! – Sakura deu um beijo no rosto de Sasuke e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

- ...– Ele ficou um bem vermelho e pôs a mão no rosto- E eu... nem sei seu nome...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No outro dia de manhã Sasuke foi para a escola enquanto Kakashi ia para a editora de jornal para entregar sua coluna. Sasuke quando chegou em sua sala procurou rapidamente com os olhos a garota da lanchonete ,ele viu Sakura arrumando suas coisas no canto da sala em sua carteira , quando ela o viu sorriu para ele alegremente , mas Sasuke virou o rosto meio envergonhado . Ele passou as duas primeiras aulas quieto sem conversar com ninguém. Mas na terceira aula que era a de Kurenai as coisas mudaram um pouco.

- Como vão vocês? – Ela disse séria colocando o material fortemente sobre a mesa- Copiem a matéria que eu vou passar e depois façam os exercícios do livro para amanhã!

- Mas Kurenai Sensei... Nós precisamos no mínimo de 2 dias para entender a matéria e conseguirmos resolver os exercícios! – Sakura disse gentilmente.

- Ora vocês tem capacidade suficiente para entender tudo em um dia!

- Mas...

- Chega Sakura! Acho que eu sempre fui muito mole com vocês!

- An? Como a Kurenai sensei tá estressada! – Sakura pensou.

Sasuke vendo Kurenai se lembrou da discussão com Naruto... ele tentou defende-lo , mas por que? levado pela sua curiosidade Sasuke se encostou nas costas da cadeira e cochichou...

- Hei... Naruto!

- Nham... mais cinco minutos mamãe... – Naruto Disse de olhos fechados babando na cadeira.

- Idiota sou eu!

- An? Sasuke? Acho que você não sabe mais... a aula da Kurenai Sensei é a hora da soneca...- ele disse voltando a se apoiar sobre a mesa.

- Tá , depois você dorme... eu quero saber uma coisa...

- O que?

- Por que você se culpou ontem?

- Ah... isso... bem , por que... nem eu sei direito viu! Esquece!

- Hunf... tá bem! – Sasuke disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Vocês dois! Vão brigar de novo? – Kurenai olhou irritada para eles.

- Não Kurenai sensei! – Naruto sorriu para ela – Eu só tava pedindo a borracha emprestada!

- Tá bem... mas se alguém abrir a boca na minha aula vai para fora!

Todos da sala estavam muito surpresos com o temperamento de Kurenai... ela não era de levar os problemas pessoais para a escola... Todos só ficaram aliviados quando acabou sua aula...

- Hei Sakura-chan qual é a próxima aula? – Naruto gritou par Sakura que estava longe.

- Eu não sei... vou perguntar para alguém!

- Deixa que eu pergunto! –Naruto foi até um garoto alto de cabelos pretos arrepiados e de óculos escuros.

- Hei Shino! Que aula é agora?

- Na escola nós devemos aguardar a troca de aulas quietos e sentados em nossos devidos lugares... essas são as regras...- Ele disse sem sequer se mexer.

- Eh... –Uma gota desceu a cabeça de Naruto- Por que eu ainda pergunto?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke caminhou sozinho até o apartamento. Onde encontrou Kakashi Arrumando a sala.

- Sasuke... acho que precisamos conversar...

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você...

- Eu entendo que esteja bravo... mas você tem que aprender a respeitar...

Mal Kakashi acabou de falar A campainha tocou...

- Un? Quem será? – Kakashi foi abrir a porta.

- Ohayo! – Gai sorrio para ele.

- Domo senhor Kakashi! – Lee também sorriu.

- Ga-Gai? Eu disse que não iria ...

- E alguma vez nessa vida eu dei atenção a você? Vamos o Lee pode ficar com o Sasu... – Ele olhou para Sasuke e parou de falar –ele é meu aluno!

- Sério? Que bela coincidência... mas agora não podemos sair por isso...

- Por isso você vai! Até mais Lee falo com você depois...- Gai disse puxando Kakashi para fora.

- Hai! – Lee esperou Gai ir embora e se virou para Sasuke- Muito prazer eu sou Rock Lee!

- Hunf... meu nome você já sabe...

- Bem... para onde vamos?

- Vamos? Quem disse que vamos para algum lugar? – Sasuke disse se sentando no sofá.

- Bem... Gai sensei disse que...

- Ah tanto faz ... eu não to com vontade de sair.

- Tudo bem... vamos conversar então...

- Como você é irritante...

- Gai sensei sempre me disse que precisamos aproveitar que estamos na flor da juventude!

- Tá... mas eu não quero conversar... – Sasuke disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Un... – Lee pensou um pouco e depois abriu um sorriso.- Vamos falar das nossas famílias!

- Não... eu não quero tocar nesse assunto...

- Bem... A minha família...- Lee começou a falar.

Sasuke olhou intrigado para Lee, ele já havia falado que não queria tocar no assunto mas mesmo assim aquele garoto começou a falar... será que ele não ligava para o que Sasuke dizia?

- Ela era ... na verdade eu não conheci minha família... eu sempre fui criado pela minha vó, mas ela morreu a uns 4 anos, e Gai sensei praticamente me adotou... devo muito a ele!

- Hun... mas ele não é como meu tio...

- Não... não é mesmo, mas... ninguém nesse mundo é igual a outra pessoa! Mas nós devemos aprender a conviver com todos...

- È? Hunf... mas ele me detesta... e eu também não gostei daquele imbecil com cara de sono!

- Há... –Lee abriu um sorriso para Sasuke – Mas você tem mais alguém?

- Que? Se por acaso você começar a tirar um barato com a minha cara eu...

- Não ... não é isso... Eu estou dizendo que pelo que sei se seu tio não tivesse deixado você ficar... ele te mandaria para um...

- ... – Sasuke desviou o olhar para o carpete, ele sabia do que Lee falava- Para um orfanato não é?

- È... se seu tio não fosse uma boa pessoa ele já teria desistido de você...

- Unf! – Sasuke cruzou os braços irritado- talvez ... você esteja certo... mas ninguém me garante que ele não fará isso depois...

- Bem... se vocês se entenderem...

- Tá tá ... já entendi..., vamos... –Ele disse levantando-se.

- Vamos? Onde? Pensei que você não iria querer sair...

- Ah... mudei de idéia...

- Yosh! – Lee sorriu para ele.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gai e Kakashi chegaram ao parque e se sentaram em uma das mesas...

- Que coisa... ela está demorando! – Gai disse olhando o relógio.

- Nesse caso eu vou embora mesmo... não vou esperar sua namorada! – Kakashi disse se levantando.

- Não – Gai o puxou para a cadeira- Ela não é minha namorada... é minha amiga! E ela vai chegar!

- Ah...- Kakashi suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Gai desculpe a demora! – A mulher disse vindo correndo.

- Que bom que você chegou! – Gai disse- Eu quero te apresentar meu amigo Kakashi!

- Ah muito... –Kurenai olhou para Kakashi que levantou o rosto para vê-la... os dois se encararam – Você!

- An? Gai essa é a sua amiga?

- E esse é aquele cara que você disse que viria também?

- Eu não estou entendendo ... vocês já se conhecem? –Gai disse intrigado.

- Lamento Gai mas eu vou embora! – Kurenai deu de costas e começou a andar .

- Não vai não! – Kakashi segurou Kurenai pelo braço.

- Me solta seu idiota!

- Não.. você não vai embora... eu é quem vou! –Kakashi soltou o braço dela e saiu andando.

- O que? Eu vou embora também! – Kurenai se virou para o outro lado e saiu batendo o pé.

- PAREM OS DOIS !

Gai deu um berro chamando a atenção de todos no parque , Kakashi e Kurenai pararam e olharam para ele assustados. Gai pôs as mãos na cintura e chamou os dois .

- Voltem aqui!- Ele apontou pra o chão e os dois voltaram sem se encarar- O que está acontecendo?

- Simples... esse é aquele idiota da reunião –Kurenai apontou para Kakashi.

- Un? Não acredito... Kakashi é meio chato mais ele não faria o que você me disse! – Gai disse.

- Gai cala a boca! Eu fiz sim... essa mulher é uma intrometida !

- Ah já vai começar a me insultar de novo! Eu vou embora! –Kurenai já dava meia volta para sair do parque.

- Kurenai espera! – Gai começou a correr atrás dela.

- Eu também vou embora! – Kakashi também saiu andando.

Gai ficou desesperado olhando cada um ir para um lado sem saber para onde correr e sem saber quem parar primeiro. No final ele se sentou na mesa novamente ,apoiou o rosto sobre a mão e suspirou...

- Alguém vai ter que me explicar isso...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke e Lee estavam parados em frente a lanchonete... Lee reparou que Sasuke não desviava o olhar daquele local... ele só perguntou alguma coisa quando Sasuke corou um pouco quando viu uma garota sair para limpar a calça da frente.

- Hei Sasuke... Você conhece gosta daquela menina?

- O que? Não! Não diga besteiras... Eu nem sei o nome dela...

- Não sabe ? O nome dela é ...

Sakura de repente viu os dois garotos e acenou alegremente para eles... e em seguida veio correndo vê-los.

- Domo garotos...- Sakura sorriu.

- Pra você também... é... –Sasuke gaguejou um pouco pois ainda não conhecia a menina.

- Sakura! – Lee abriu um sorriso para ela – Muito prazer...

- Un? Como você sabe meu nome?

- Haha me desculpe... meu nome é Rock Lee... Gai Sensei fala muito bem de você!

- Ah você é o famoso Lee! Muito prazer... e...vocês não vão comer nada?

- Ah não sei... e então Sasuke?

- Eu... não estou com fome... e ainda tenho que acabar o dever de casa...

- Ah é mesmo... eu também tenho dever de casa... e é muita coisa , eu tenho que ir... eu encontro vocês na escola amanhã! – Lee disse acenando e saindo correndo.

- Tá bem... até amanhã! – Sakura também acenou para ele- Eu também tenho que ir se não o meu chefe me mata!

- Até mais... – Sasuke disse .

- Até... Sasuke-kun! – Sakura pegou a vassoura e voltou para a lanchonete.

- Sasuke... kun? – Ele repetiu o que a garota dissera .

Só uma pessoa o chamava de Sasuke-kun... E essa pessoa não estava mais viva... Com certeza ele sentia saudades de sua mãe , mas Sakura conseguia fazer ele esquecer dela as vezes... será que isso era errado? A mãe de Sasuke o perdoaria se ele esquecesse dela?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ah não acredito...

Kakashi suspirou ao ver a placa que dizia que o elevador estava quebrado... ele teria que subir 7 lances de escada...

- Exercício nunca é demais...

Ele deu de ombros e começou a subir as escadas, de repente alguém o segura pelo colete e Kakashi cai em cima da pessoa, as luzes se apagaram já que ele demorou demais para subir.

- Quem foi o imbecil?

- Kakashi seu cara de zumbi sou eu!

- Gai?

- È... agora sai de cima!

- Ah é mesmo... –Ele disse saindo de cima da dele- Agora vai embora e me deixa em paz..- Kakashi disse voltando a subir as escadas.

- Não... eu quero que você me explique direito o que aconteceu na briga de vocês dois!- Gai disse agarrando Kakashi pelas pernas e levando os dois ao chão de novo.

- Tá bem Gai eu falo... – Ele disse calmamente-... MAS ANTES DEIXA EU CHEGAR LÁ EM CIMA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kiyuii-chan****- **Huahuahuahua... sério que vc achou engraçado? Eu adoooro KakaKure! Mas até hoje só li fics em inglês deles ( ... ! Eu também adoro o Gai e o Kakashi juntos ,como amigos é claro ! Eles ainda vão passar por poucas e boas! XD ...e é claro que se tem o Gai o Lee não podia faltar! 3

Espero não ter demorado! Bjs pra vc tb!

**Nunes Angels - **Oie /o/...Que bom que você está gostando! Bem não sei se a Sakura ficou "Bem amiga" do Sasuke que nem você queria mas... pelo menos ela está conseguindo confortar o triste coraçãozinho dele né? Hehe ...Continue acompanhando Ok?

Maluquinha- Você acha é? XD ... tem que ler pra saber! E bem não é que o Kakashi seja distante da família... na verdade isso tem uma explicação mas agora não está na hora de ser revelada... 

Continue lendo e você descobrirá!

Mandy-Chan- Você amou a fic ?- Que bom! 3 ...bem eu não achei o começo muito bom não T.T... achei que esse cap ficou melhor! Continue lendo e deixando Reviews tá? 


	3. Não me chame de Sasukekun!

Domo pessoal \o/ Eu queria avisar que a Fallen Angel Yunie tinha me alertado que eu não sei descrever o tempo muito bem ... ai eu reli os outros caps e é verdade espero que nesse vocês entendam a passagem de tempo melhor... a é, sobre o "sonho" que o Sasuke tem , ele ainda não apareceu aqui mas logo vocês entenderão o que aconteceu nele! E eu a baka aqui descobri que se escreve Tokyo também... T.T Querem saber? Ignorem o que eu falo aqui! XD Vamos logo pro cap 3 !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Não... eu quero que você me explique direito o que aconteceu na briga de vocês dois!- Gai disse agarrando Kakashi pelas pernas e levando os dois ao chão de novo.

- Tá bem Gai eu falo... – Ele disse calmamente-... MAS ANTES DEIXA EU CHEGAR LÁ EM CIMA!

Os dois entraram apartamento e encontraram Sasuke sentado no sofá fazendo seus deveres escolares... Gai e Kakashi caminharam até a cozinha . Gai se sentou em uma cadeira enquanto Kakashi se apoiava na pia de braços cruzados.

- E então... me explique aquele fuzuê no parque!

- Como você é chato... não aconteceu nada de mais...

- Ah é? Então por que a Kurenai quase pulou no seu pescoço?

- Eu sei lá... aquela mulher fica dando palpites em coisas que ela não sabe...

- Un... pelo que ela tinha me contado você foi um imbecil e mal educado com ela!

- Imbecil? Ela ficava me ofendendo só faltou dizer que eu sou um inútil... não me lembro bem mas talvez ela tenha falado isso!

- Dá licença Kakashi! Nunca devemos ser grossos com uma mulher... mesmo que ela nos ofenda! Você nunca aprendeu regras de etiqueta não?

- Não começa Gai... – Kakashi pegou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente ao amigo- eu... admito que talvez eu tenha exagerado com ela... e talvez com o Sasuke também...

- Eu sabia que você não era tão besta assim! –Gai fez a famosa "nice guy pose" e um brilhinho reluziu no canto de sua boca.

- Han... –Um nervinho apareceu na testa de Kakashi- Mas... ela também foi estúpida!

- Tá bem tá bem... mas já que você também foi grosso com o Sasuke que tal pedir desculpas pra ele?

- Hun... acho que eu vou fazer isso mesmo... mas é melhor eu fazer isso sozinho!

- Tá... entendi... isso é uma indireta pra eu ir embora! – ele começou a cochichar- e vou aproveitar para perguntar para o Lee como foi a conversa dele com o Sasuke!

Gai acenou para Kakashi e depois para Sasuke, ele saiu sorridente mesmo sem nenhum dos moradores da casa ter respondido ao seu adeus... Logo depois Kakashi foi indo passo a passo até o sofá onde seu sobrinho estava, ele esticou o braço para cutucar o ombro do garoto mas sua mão parou antes de encostar nele... talvez ainda não fosse a hora de conversarem... ele sentia que talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas pra depois...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai estava parada em frente a lanchonete com um olhar triste... pela porta de vidro ela viu Sakura limpando o balcão... quando a garota à viu ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Kurenai caminhou até a sua frente e começou a falar...

- Sakura... me desculpe por hoje de manhã. Admito que estava um tanto quanto ... estressada !

- An? Não ligue para isso Kurenai Sensei! Eu nem lembrava mais disso!

- Que bom! –Kurenai abriu um grande sorriso- Fico muito feliz em saber disso!

- Mas sem querer ser inconveniente ... porque esse estresse todo hoje de manhã?

- Ah bem... foi por culpa de uma discussão no dia anterior com um idiota.

- Eh ? Quem era esse idiota?

- O tio do Sasuke...um tal de Hatake Kakashi!

- Tio? - Sakura perguntou surpresa- Ele é tio do Sasuke?

- È... Mas você conhece ele?

- Conheço ! Ele sempre veio aqui!

- Hun... ele é um palerma!

- Bem , pelo menos comigo ele sempre foi agradável e gentil! – Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah é? Bom isso não é do meu interesse mesmo... –Ela disse indo em direção a porta.

- Até mais Kurenai Sensei!

- Até! – Ela acenou e saiu do local.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke se levantou do sofá e encontro Kakashi com a mão ainda estendida para em sua direção... os dois se olharam por alguns segundos até que ele perguntou...

- Que foi?

- Nada...eu só queria saber...– Kakashi deu uma pausa para pensar no que dizer- como foi seu dia com o Lee?

- Hunf... entediante!- Sasuke disse pegando seus cadernos e indo para o quarto.

- Tá... – Kakashi coçou a nuca e fechou os olhos- Jovens...

Ele foi até a janela da sala já que não tinha o que fazer... enquanto observava a rua ,Kakashi passando rapidamente os olhos pela calçada da frente viu que saindo da lanchonete estava Kurenai. E por algum motivo ele ficou à observando , ela estava parada colocando seu casaco por que estava frio lá fora. Depois Kurenai se espreguiçou e bocejou... Kakashi enquanto olhava para ela começo a perceber como ela era linda... mas ele apenas pode dizer "aquela mulher idiota" . Kurenai coincidentemente olhou para o prédio de Kakashi, mas precisamente para a janela dele, e ele por um ato súbito corou e rapidamente e se afastou da janela, mas enquanto recuava tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu no chão.

- Kuso – Ele reclamou enquanto se levantava – Por que eu fiz isso? Não tenho que me esconder dela!

- Un? – Kurenai olhou duvidosa para a janela- Aquele parecia o ... –Ela fez uma careta e saiu andando- Não... acho que estou vendo coisas...

Kakashi foi tomar banho e Sasuke aproveitou a situação para se trancar no seu quarto e descansar... Agora aquele seu tio não largava do seu pé... uma vez sua mãe havia lhe dito que se algum dia conhecesse seu tio eles seriam grandes amigos... mas ela estava errada. Ele era um perfeito panaca! Sasuke murmurou e se revirou na cama , ele estava cansado... seus olhos lentamente foram se fechando , e Sasuke acabou dormindo.

Um tempo depois Kakashi ao passar pelo quarto do garoto ficou olhando para Sasuke... ele fechou a porta do local e foi dormir também.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já eram 6:30 da manhã... Meia hora antes do horário de despertar de Sasuke, mesmo assim ele já estava acordado, algo a noite o incomodava... ele não conseguia dormir direito...

- HEI SASUKE!

- An? – Sasuke se sentou na cama assustado.

- AEW SEU BOCÓ ACORDA!

- Naruto? – Ele caminhou até a janela e viu Naruto e Sakura na rua olhando para ele.

- SASU...

- Naruto! Ele já acordou não precisa gritar mais! –Sakura deu um tapinha no ombro do loiro.

- An? É mesmo! Hei Sasuke vamos logo!

- Que? vamos pra onde?

- Você vai pra escola com agente hoje! Mais vai logo eim?

- Hunf... mas eu não pedi nada!

- Ah deixa de ser chato e vem logo! – Naruto acenava como um aloprado, envergonhando Sakura.

- Naruto calma ! – Sakura disse brava para ele- Por favor Sasuke!

- Er... – Sasuke corou um pouco- Tá bem... eu já to descendo!

Kakashi estava ainda de pijama saindo do quarto quando viu Sasuke abrindo a porta do apartamento...

- Onde você vai?

- Eu vou para a escola...

- Tão cedo?

- É que a Sakura e o Naruto estão me esperando lá em baixo...

- Eh? Que bom que você e a Sakura se tornaram amigos. Mas o Naruto não é aquele garoto que...

- Hai... é ele mesmo...- Sasuke disse trancando a porta.

- Garoto esquentadinho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O sinal para o começo do intervalo havia acabado de bater... Gai estava saindo de uma das salas que ele dava aula quando encontrou Kurenai andando no corredor.

- Kurenai! Vamos almoçar?

- Ah claro Gai!

Os dois caminharam até a sala dos professores , Gai e Kurenai pegaram um café e se sentaram na mesa...

- Kurenai... eu queria pedir desculpas pelo incidente no parque ontem...

- Não ligue para isso Gai! Eu já esqueci o ocorrido...

- Que bom...assim nós três marcamos outro encontro para...

- Que? Não Gai! Não vou falar com aquele imbecil de novo!

- Mas...

- Chega! E se continuar falando sobre ele vou embora e vou deixar você sozinho!

- Tá bem tá bem! To quieto!

Nesse mesmo tempo só que no pátio Sasuke , Sakura e Naruto comiam seus lanches.

- Ah... –Naruto suspirou.

- Que foi Naruto? – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

- É que hoje é meu dia de limpar a sala...

- Há... deixa de ser folgado! Você acaba rápido... com quem você vai limpar a sala?

- Ninguém...- Naruto disse com rios de lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ninguém? Mas quem deveria ser hoje?

- O Shikamaru... – Naruto cruzou os braços irritado- mas ele faltou!

- Sei... è mesmo uma pena...Hei vejam lá! Não é o Lee?

- É... – Sasuke finalmente decidiu falar.

- Domo pessoal! –Lee apareceu sorrindo .

- Lee... esse é nosso amigo Naruto! – Sakura empurrou Naruto para a frente de Lee.

- Prazer Naruto! – Lee sorrio para ele .

- An...- Naruto ficou olhando curioso para ele.

- O que foi?

- Eh... – Naruto apontou para o rosto dele – Nossa que... SUPER SOMBRANCELHAS!

- Que? – Lee ficou um tanto assustado.

- Hahahahahaha que engraçado! São quase maiores que as do Gai Sensei!- Naruto rolava no chão de rir.

- Naruto! Para de rir do Lee! –Sakura deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto!

- AI! Tá já parei hehe ... foi mal ai cara ...

- Ah tudo bem...

- Não ligue pra ele! Ele é um imbecil!- Sasuke disse para Lee.

- Hehe tudo bem! – Lee se virou para a garota - Sakura hoje você parece mais feliz que nos outros dias!

- Ah é que minha família ia ser despejada de casa mas nós arranjamos dinheiro por isso estou bem mais animada!

- Que bom!

- ... – Sasuke olhou assustado para a garota... talvez fosse por isso que semana passada ela trabalhará tanto.

- Hei sobrancelhas... – Naruto chamou a atenção de Lee.

- Que foi?

- Você vai tá ocupado hoje?

- Un... hoje não!

- Então você não gostaria de me ajudar a arrumar a sala hoje depois das aulas?

- Bem...

- Por favor! – Naruto se ajoelhou em frente a Lee e fez cara de coitado.

- Tá bem! – Lee fez a " nice guy pose " e um brilinho reluziu em sua boca.

- Legal! Vem vamos avisar o diretor Jiraya!

Naruto saiu puxando Lee e deixando Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos...

- Hei Sasuke... se hoje o Naruto não vai ficar com agente... Que tal irmos passear?

- Un? Não sei...

- Vamos... por favor!

- Bem... – Sasuke parecia não resistir ao sorriso daquela garota- Tá bem...

- Que bom! Hoje eu só começo a trabalhar as 3:00! Depois das aulas vamos embora juntos então!

- Tá tá... Hun o sinal já bateu!

- É mesmo! Vamos lá!

Sakura e Sasuke se levantaram do banco que estavam e caminharam de volta a sala...

- Por que você nunca me conto que o senhor Kakashi era seu tio? –Sakura perguntou para o amigo.

- Porque... eu não ligo pra isso...

- Mas... ele é tão legal!

- Ele é um idiota! Ele me odeia e eu odeio ele também...

- E por que todo esse ódio das duas partes?

- Isso não importa...

- È que eu me preocupo com...

- Crianças! – Jiraya apareceu atrás deles- È melhor se apressarem se não querem ficar pra fora da sala!

- Ah nós já vamos Diretor Jiraya... – Sakura sorriu para ele e os dois saíram andando rápido.

- Até mais crianças...

- Hei... – Sasuke parou e se virou para Jiraya- Sua revista caiu...- ele apontou para a playboy no chão.

- AH!–Jiraya escondeu a revista correndo- è que...eu tirei isso de um aluno sabe ?Até mais! – Ele saiu correndo.

- Hihi o diretor é uma comédia!- Sakura e Sasuke continuaram seu caminho até a sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hei sobrancelhas! Por quê você limpa a lousa que é mais fácil, e eu todas as cadeiras?

- Porque sou "eu" quem está ajudando ! Nem era pra mim estar aqui!

- Há...- Naruto suspirou- Tá bem tá bem!

Em quanto Lee e Naruto limpavam a sala, Sakura e Sasuke foram até o parque das crianças... estava tudo muito vazio por isso ela saiu correndo e se sentou na balança...

- Hei me empurra! – Ela disse sorridente acenado para Sasuke.

- Não... isso é coisa pra criança!

- Un? Não é não! Coisa de criança é ser caipira que nem você! – Ela disse mostrando a língua para ele.

- Como assim! Eu não sou criança... isso é besteira sua!

- Então me empurra! Não tem ninguém olhando!

- Hun! – Sasuke olhou para os lados e conferiu que não tinha ninguém- Tá...

Ele caminhou lentamente ao balanço... Sakura esperou ele chegar atrás dela para abrir um grande sorriso. Ele corou um pouco e soltou as mãos. Sasuke aproveitou para dar uma ultima conferida no local vazio. Então finalmente ele a empurrou.

- Hahahaha ! – Ela sorria com o vento em seu rosto.

- Hunf! – ele fazia caretas enquanto a empurrava.

- Viu como é divertido?- Ela perguntou rindo de olhos fechados.

- ...- Sasuke sentiu algo forte bater dentro de seu peito - è...- Ele abriu um singelo sorriso.

- Pode ir mais forte Sasuke-kun!

- Un?

Sasuke parou de balança-la , ele caminhou para trás e botou as mãos na cabeça... a imagem de sua mãe veio a sua mente. Sakura estranhou a atitude do amigo e parou de balançar... Ele se ajoelhou no chão e começou a gemer. Sakura preocupada corre até ele se agachou ao seu lado.

- Que foi Sasuke-kun? – Ela perguntou botando a mão no ombro dele.

- PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – Sasuke deu um tapa na mão da menina.

- An? Po-por quê?- Ela se afastou com medo.

- Aquele sonho... é pra me lembrar que não devo deixar ninguém me fazer esquecer da mamãe!

- O que? Eu não estou entendendo!

- Você tá tentando se aproximar de mim para eu esquecer da minha mãe!

- Não é isso Sasuke-k...

- Não me chama assim! Só minha mãe podia me chamar de Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke saiu correndo do parque deixando Sakura assustada e confusa ...

- Sonho? Que sonho? –ela coçou a cabeça.

Em quanto ele ainda corria alguém o segurou pelo braço fazendo-o parar...

- Para Sasuke! – ele agarrou a manga do garoto.

- Me deixa! – Ele empurrou a pessoa.

- Sasuke sou eu !

- An? –Sasuke se acalmou ao ver o menino atrás dele- Naruto!

- Eu tava indo pra casa quando vi você correndo feito louco! Que foi?

- Não ... não foi nada...

- Eh... você tá com algum problema?

- Não...

- Tem certeza?

- Naruto não me enche!

- A tá calma ! Mas eu queria mesmo é saber se você quer ir lá em casa hoje!

- Hoje?

- Ahan... você leva seus materiais e pode dormir lá !

- Acho melhor não...

- Qualé... não seja chato! Não vou parar de te encher até você aceitar...

- Hunf...Tá bem... só vou avisar meu tio!

- Hai... então depois eu te espero no portão do seu prédio!

- Tá ... mais Naruto... como você sabe onde eu moro?

- Ah... sei lá foi a Sakura que descobriu...

- A Sakura ... – Sasuke abaixou a cabeça ao lembrar da menina.

- ...- Naruto entristeceu ao ver o amigo cabisbaixo – Hei cara ! – Ele deu um soco de leve no ombro de Sasuke- você disse que não é nenhuma mocinha! Então não fica com essa cara de bunda! Eu já vou embora... daqui a uma hora eu te espero lá na sua casa... e corre por que vai chover!

- He... tá legal... – O garoto sorriu singelamente – até mais...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke arrumava uma mala e pegava alguns livros e cadernos , ele havia dito a Naruto que perguntaria para seu tio se ele poderia sair ou não... Mas depois de pensar bem porque a permissão dele importaria? Kakashi não gostava de Sasuke... pelo menos ele achava isso... então ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação de gostar ou respeitar ele também! Enquanto ele pegava um caderno que tinha esquecido na sala , Sasuke reparou que havia uma foto caída embaixo do tapete... ele à pegou mas não teve tempo de ver já que seu tio sairá do banheiro e olhava para o quarto do garoto que estava com uma mala na porta . Ele escondeu a foto rapidamente no bolso.

- Sasuke... pra que essa mala?

- Eu vou dormir na casa do Naruto hoje...

- Un...

Kakashi de certa forma estava feliz por Sasuke fazer novos amigos , mas ele não gostou de que o garoto tomou uma decisão sem ao menos o consultar...

- E você me pergunto se eu deixo você sair?

- Não... e não acho necessário perguntar...

- Ah é? E se eu não deixar você ir?

- Você não pode fazer isso... você não manda em mim... – Sasuke pegou sua mala e foi até a porta- Eu vou esperar ele lá em baixo ... – Ele saiu e foi andando até o elevador .

- Espera ai! – Kakashi correu atras dele mas a porta do elevador já tinha fechado- Aff... não vou ficar correndo atrás de você! – Ele caminhou de volta para seu apartamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke já estava no portão do condomínio quando Naruto chegou correndo e acenando para ele...

- Domo Sasuke – ele parou na frente do amigo.

- Hun... vamos logo senão é capaz do chato do meu tio vir atrás de mim...

- Ué você não falou com ele?

- Falei... mas ele ficou me enchendo o saco...

- Bem ... ele não vai brigar com você depois?

- Se brigar também ... não vou estar nem aí ! – Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Se é assim... vamos !

Sasuke e Naruto saíram andando pelo parque... eles começaram correr depois de um tempo , já que o céu estava ficando escuro... talvez fosse chover.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A mulher de olhos vermelhos saia correndo do colégio ... ela havia esquecido o guarda-chuva em sua casa e as primeiras gotas de chuva já estavam começando a cair. Gai tinha avisado para ela esperar que ele poderia dar-lhe uma carona mas ela não quis... Ele iria demorar demais . Depois a casa dela era muito longe , seria trabalhoso demais para seu amigo a levar...

- Maldita chuva ! – Ela pôs o braço na frente de sua testa para não molhar sua vista e segurou seus livros com a outra mão.

Kakashi andava em direção a uma pequena banca , ele não havia comprado o jornal diário... e era impossível ficar um dia sem ler um jornal... Ele pagou o jornaleiro e se virou para voltar a seu prédio... Mas enquanto andava o caminho de volta ele bateu em alguém quando dobrou a esquina.

- Ai! – A pessoa caiu sobre ele mas eles não foram ao chão.

- Você está bem? – ele segurou a pessoa pelos braços.

- Eu estou bem...eu não estava vendo vo... –A pessoa virou o rosto para encara-lo – An?

- Kurenai? – Ele exclamou surpreso .

Os rostos dos dois ficaram a centímetros de distância fazendo com que ambos corassem ...

- Eh... – ela o empurrou com força- me solta!

- Calma... já soltei! É difícil ser chata né?

- Não sei... e é difícil ser um panaca?

- Entendi entendi... eu não vou mais te atrapalhar!

- Que bom... – ela continuou seu caminhou pela chuva.

- Hunf! - Ele murmurou mas logo depois ficou com a expressão séria- Hei...

- ... – Ela parou e perguntou ainda de costas- Que foi?

- A chuva está muito forte... não quer esperar lá em casa?

- An?

Kurenai fitou a atenção em Kakashi ... o que era meio impossível já que enquanto coçava a cabeça ele tentava esconder o rosto corado olhando para o chão.

- Eu... iria incomodar... – ela disse também corando.

- Não! Não iria incomodar nada... o Sasuke não está lá mesmo...

- Eu... vou aceitar mais só por que minha casa é longe!

- Tá bem!

Kurenai foi para baixo do guarda-chuva junto de Kakashi... os dois saíram andando tentando manter distância , cada um fitava um lado da rua para seus olhares não se cruzarem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sasuke ponha suas malas ai em cima! – Naruto apontou para uma cama ao lado da sua.

- Tá...

- Bem... ainda está meio cedo por isso... você quer jogar vídeo game?

- Claro... –ele disse sem nenhuma reação em seu rosto.

- É ...talvez seja melhor nós jogarmos depois...- Naruto fala observando a expressão do amigo.

- Por quê? – Sasuke fitou o amigo.

- È que eu quero conversar com você!

- Conversar? Isso agora é modinha? – ele zombou Naruto ao lembrar do outro dia com Lee.

- Que?

- Não... não é nada não!

- Tá bem mais então... eu quero saber por que você não se da bem com seu tio... você tava correndo aquela hora por que tinha brigado com ele ou algo parecido?

- Han... –Ele sorriu cinicamente – Não era por causa dele! era por causa ... – Ele arregalou os olhos por um instante.

- Por causa de que?

- Agora me lembrei!

- Do que se tá falando?

- Disso! – Ele tirou a foto do bolso- Mais... – E olhou surpreso para ela.

- Un? Não to entendendo mais nada... quem são as pessoas dessa foto?

- Essas pessoas... elas se parecem...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Marine Ryuuzaki –** Hehe espero que você tenha gostado do cap ! Pois é né ... nunca vi uma KakaKure em português tb! Não sei se o povo gosta desse muito casal ... se você gostou fico feliz XD Continue acompanhando ... até a próxima!

Fallen Angel Yunie** – Bem... eu reparei no que você disse e é verdade T.T ... mas eu também to tentando me controlar! Eu agradeço por ter me avisado . Não sei se nesse capitulo controlei essa mania pelo menos um poukinho mais... E fico feliz que esteja gostando tb! E eu dei sim uma passadinha na sua fic de Naruto! Só não passei na de Bayblade pq eu num gosto muito desse anime. Mas a "**Briga de Irmãos" è muito Kawaii! Deixei um review nela! É isso até a próxima! 

**Mandy-Chan – **Huahuahua ! XP Eu tento escrever um romance mais pra mim foi impossível controlar a piadinha do Shino! Que legal que você acho engraçada! Continue acompanhando a fic e até mais!

**Menina Maluquinha –** Hohoho o Gai é muito fofo... e eu gostei de fazer ele com essa personalidade extravagante! Valeu por estar acompanhando a fic! X3 Até o próximo cap e espero que você tenha gostado deste aqui também!

**Kiyuii-chan – **Yo o/ ...Nhááá - que legal que você achou demais essa cap! Não sei se as cenas SasuSaku estão do jeito que você queria mais... perceba que o Sasuke está muito triste por ter perdido os pais... e a Sakura esta tentando ajuda-lo \o/ Já a Kurenai e o Kakashi parecem que se detestam mais a cada capitulo né? Mais tudo ficará bem! X3 E eu ainda não passei na sua fic por falta de tempo T.T ... mas eu vou lá pode esperar tá?

**Arashi – **Olá \o/ Eu também acho muito massa KakaKure! Pra falar a verdade acho que é meu casal favorito! Mas e ai demorei pra atualiza o.O ? Bom de qualquer jeito fico alegre em saber que vc tá gostando! Eu vo te adiciona no msn sim ! Espero seu review no próximo cap eim? Bye bye!


	4. Presos no elevador

Domo \o/ Eu não tenho muitos comentários a fazer aqui , bem mas se tiver alguma coisa ou outra meio confusa podem perguntar por que eu vivo deixando escapar uma palavra a mais, uma letra e etc... mas continuem deixando reviews OK? .- Esse cap tá um pouco mais curto pq eu achei que 8 páginas cansa né? XD , agora vamos a fic...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Un? Não to entendendo mais nada... quem são as pessoas dessa foto?

- Essas pessoas... elas se parecem...

O garoto de olhos pretos sorriu tristemente e disse ...

- Se parecem com... meus pais... – Sasuke rebaixou um pouco o tom de voz.

- Seus pais? E esse bebê?

- He... sou eu- ele abriu um sorriso um tanto triste.

- Un... – Naruto levantou uma das sobrancelhas para o amigo- mas onde eles estão agora?

- Eles ... estão mortos...

- Ah! – Naruto se afastou meio assustado- F-foi mal cara!

- Há !- Ele sorriu cinicamente- Eu tenho que me conformar não é?

- Acho... acho que sim – Naruto coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito pelo comentário desagradável feito.

- Esquece... – Sasuke se sentou na cama e fico pensativo.

- A-aconteceu alguma coisa hoje?

- Na verdade... aconteceu.

- Nesse caso !Me conta aew!– Ele apoiou uma das mãos na cama e pulou acima dela sentando-se em seguida.

- Eu... – Sasuke deu uma pausa – eu e a Sakura brigamos.

- Você e a Sakura? Mas por quê?

- Aquela hora que você me pegou correndo ... era porquê ...

- É mesmo... você não respondeu aquela hora!– Naruto disse intrigado.

- Nós estávamos no parque... nós estávamos nos divertindo quando... – Sasuke fez uma careta- Ela me chamou de Sasuke-kun...

- An? E daí?

- Daí que quando ela disse isso eu me lembrei da minha mãe! Ela me chamava assim! – o garoto olhou irritado para o amigo que parecia não entender.

- Sua mãe? Me explica isso direito!

- Eu percebi que... ela me faz esquecer deles ,e isso não pode acontecer... seria ingratidão! – Ele dizia com um ar de raiva.

- E você esquece deles quando a Sakura te chama assim?

- Não! Eu esqueço toda hora quando estou com ela!

- Mas... qual é o problema então?

- Eles morreram a menos de uma semana! E eu consigo rir e me sentir bem perto dela! Isso é certo? Eles cuidaram de mim a minha vida inteira! E agora em segundos parece que eles não são tão importantes assim! Não posso deixar que a Sakura faça eu esquecer deles ! – Sasuke berrava pra Naruto como se estivesse brigando com ele, seus olhos tremiam como se segurassem todas aquelas lágrimas que ele não deixará sair- Se for assim... – ele se acalmou e começou a murmurar – eu prefiro não ver ela mais... eu tive um sonho em que meus pais diziam para eu ser feliz mas nunca me esquecer deles...

- Eh... – Naruto olhou assustado para o amigo, ele então abaixou a cabeça e disse em tom baixo- Você é um... baka! –O garoto levantou o rosto encarando o amigo com um sorriso triste.

- An? – Sasuke o olhou intrigado .

- Se eu tentar explicar você não vai entender... afinal eu não sou muito bom com palavras... eu só posso te dizer uma coisa!

- O que?

- A Sakura-chan é minha melhor amiga... e ela gosta de você! – ele abriu um largo sorriso .

- ! – Sasuke olhou surpreso para o amigo – Nã...não diga besteiras! – Ele gritou corado.

- Haha! – O loiro correu até a porta do quarto- Chega de conversa! Vamos jantar!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Onde o Sasuke está? – Kurenai perguntou .

- Ah... ele foi dormir na casa do Naruto! – Kakashi exclamou enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

- Do Naruto? Mas outro dia eles...

- É ... eu também achei estranho...

Os dois tentavam não olhar um na cara do outro... aquela situação estava meio constrangedora . Eles ficaram parados olhando para as paredes... até que Kurenai caminhou até a janela e ficou observando a rua...

- Un... que estranho! –Ela disse olhando para a calçada da frente.

- O que? – Kakashi caminhou até o seu lado e observou a rua também.

- Vendo daqui... parece que foi desta janela que alguém me observou outro dia...

- Ah! – Kakashi deu um pulinho assustado e soltou uma risada boba olhando para o teto- Haha... sério?

- É... e a pessoa parecia com vo...

- Deve ter sido o meu vizinho! Ele é meio tarado e fica olhando as mulheres bonitas na rua sabe? – Ele coçou a cabeça envergonhado e rindo forçosamente.

- Bem... então ou sou bonita? – Ela o fitou um tanto corada e com um sorriso tímido.

- Eh! – Ele paralisou ao ouvir aquilo- Hehe pois é né? – Kakashi estava bem sem graça- Eu não acredito que eu falei isso... – ele pensou.

- He... – Kurenai ainda vermelha deu um sorriso- E você e o Sasuke estão se entendendo?

- Un... – O tom corado de seu rosto vagarosamente voltou ao normal- Pra falar a verdade não...

- Não? E por quê?

- Ele é muito implicante... quando fala comigo só sabe soltar farpas e teima em não me obedecer...

- Ora... isso é coisa de adolescente! – Ela tentou reanima-lo – Mas você também tem de ter paciência...

- Eu deveria ter? Eu até tento mas ele nem se esforça... é difícil viver com ele.

- Como assim?

- Eu não estou acostumado a viver com os outros... não sei se agüento cuidar de um jovem...

- E se não agüentar? – Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele- Você tem mais alguém na família pra cuidar dele?

- Não... meus pais moram muito longe daqui... e eles já são velhos, não poderiam cuidar dele... e eu não conheço o resto da minha família.

- Mas se você desistisse dele... ele iria para um...

-... – Kakashi abaixou a cabeça- Eu... não teria coragem...

- É! Tomara que você não tenha coragem mesmo! – Kurenai olhou irritada para ele- Se você pensar em fazer isso eu...

- Eu já disse que eu não faria isso! Vai começar a implicar comigo de novo?

- Não... não sei falar um monte de besteiras seguidas!

- Ah me desculpe se eu não sou do seu nível de inteligência!- Kakashi disse num tom cínico.

- Ai!- Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou dois dedos na testa – Não vou ficar ouvindo isso! Prefiro pegar chuva!

Kurenai saiu andando com os passos pesados para a porta , Kakashi continuou virado de costas apenas ouvindo a porta se fechar com força.

- Isso não fica assim! – Ele foi atrás dela andando rapidamente.

- Que droga anda logo!- Kurenai estava parada em frente ao elevador batendo o pé no chão.

- Espera ai! – Kakashi apareceu atrás dela.

- Não me enche! – Ela entrou no elevador irritada.

- Você não tem coragem de ir assim! – Ele apontou para Kurenai.

- Não tenho é?

Ela fez uma cara de vitória e sorriu cinicamente para ele com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, Kakashi ficou observando a porta se fechar e encarou Kurenai assustado... ela realmente iria embora daquele jeito achando que havia ganhado a discussão ! Ele no último segundo botou a mão no sensor e impediu que a porta se fechasse. Kakashi entrou no elevador e ficou a encarando irritado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? –Ela encostou o dedo indicador no peito dele .

- Hun! – Kakashi cruzou os braços- Kuso eu não sei porque fiz isso – ele pensou .

- Vamos responda!

- Eh...

Na verdade nem ele sabia o porquê havia feito isso, Kakashi não perdia a pose enquanto pensava em uma resposta... no entanto quando ele abriu a boca para responder eles cambalearão pelo tranco do elevador. Kurenai bateu na parede e Kakashi caiu no chão.

- Ai... – Kurenai apalpava as costas batidas na parede – O que houve ?

- Parece que... – Kakashi se levantou – o elevador parou...

- Não sério? – Ela fez uma cara de surpresa- Isso eu sei! – Uma veinha apareceu em sua testa enquanto arrumava sua camiseta- Eu quero saber ô porquê dele ter parado !

- Ah... isso eu sei lá! Nunca aconteceu antes... – De repente Kakashi se lembrou de uma coisa- Ah! Aquele aviso ... é mesmo...

- Que aviso? Não havia nenhum aviso !

- É que o elevador estava quebrado... talvez não tenham concertado direito!

- Ah você acha é? – Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma cara cínica.

- Hun... - Ele caminhou até o interfone – que droga está quebrado!

- Não acredito!

- Ah não reclama... você tem celular ai?

- Tenho! – Kurenai jogou o celular para Kakashi.

- ... –Ele suspirou enquanto discava.

- Pra quem você vai ligar?

- ... – ele fez sinal para ela esperar – Alô? Lee? O Gai está?

- O Gai? – ela pensou enquanto uma gota descia pela sua cabeça.

- Gai eu preciso de um favor... não eu não vou pedir dinheiro emprestado... é que eu e a Kurenai estamos presos no elevador daqui do pré... ora não interessa o que nós estamos fazendo! – Um nervinho apareceu em sua cabeça- Não é nada disso seu idiota!

- Ah... – Kurenai abaixou a cabeça imaginando as besteiras que Gai estava falando.

- Eu só quero que você venha até aqui avisar ao porteiro que o elevador parou! E venha rápido! Não Gai eu não vou me aproveitar dela agora vem logo! – Kakashi desligou o celular irritado – Que idiota...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Não é possível ! – Naruto atirou o joystick no chão – como você pode ser tão bom se é a primeira vez que você joga?

- Eu não sou tão bom assim... você que é um patão...- Sasuke riu cinicamente vendo o escarcéu do amigo.

- Baka! Eu não sou um ...espera aew- Ele correu até o telefone que estava tocando- alô? Sakura!

- An? – Sasuke fitou o amigo quando ouviu o nome da garota.

- Como vão as coisas? Não muito bem? Mas o que hou... – Naruto deu uma pausa- Você tá chorando?

- ... - Sasuke olhou o amigo de lado tentando ouvir a conversa.

- O Sasuke está bravo com você? Não não Sakura! você está enganada... ele não ficaria bravo com você! Ele te deixou sozinha depois de gritar com você? Ele deve estar confuso... vocês podem tentar conversar amanhã na escola... não precisa ficar com medo dele te ignorar... ele não faria isso!

- ... – o garoto abaixo a cabeça depois de fitar o amigo.

- Ele não é imbecil de te ignorar... he... tá bem até amanhã! – Naruto desligou o telefone.

- Ela... está bem?

- Não... ela tava chorando – ele olhou nos olhos do amigo- Ela parecia bem triste.

- Eu... não posso fazer nada – Ele desviou o rosto do olhar culposo do loiro.

- Será mesmo? – Naruto indagou meio irritado e partiu para o quarto.

Sasuke apenas observou o amigo partir...ele soltou um muxoxo ,cerrou o cenho e cruzou os braços na tentativa de imaginar que não tinha culpa da tristeza da garota.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Pronto – Kurenai desligou o celular – Gai disse que já resolveram o problema... eles já vão ligar o elevador!

- Finalmente! já estamos aqui a quase meia hora... – Kakashi reclamou e se desencostou da parede.

- Pois é... que prédio podre...

- Podre? Se esse prédio é podre o que é o seu trabalho?

- Idiota! Você acha que... –Kurenai já estava pronta para dar um sermão mas parou de repente – Hei olhe pra mim!

- Hunf... – Ele desviou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Não me ignore! Você não tem esse direito!- Ela gritava com ele irritada.

- Ah... –Ele suspirou fingindo que não à ouvia.

- Seu baka olhe pra mim! – Kurenai foi a frente da Kakashi e puxou seu rosto pelo queixo.

- ... – Ele a olhou irritado.

Kurenai e Kakashi cruzaram seus olhares ...ele estava irritado porém se acalmou ao fitar os olhos zangados dela ,na verdade ele não sabia o que estava pensando ,de repente ela estava tão perto ,estava tão linda... Kakashi sentiu uma estranha vontade, Kurenai ficou surpresa pela da própria reação , ela começou a corar violentamente e soltou sua mão do rosto dele o mais rápido que pode. No entanto Kakashi à agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para perto de si segurando-a com força. Kurenai ficou tão próxima dele que Kakashi se arrepiou ao sentir a respiração pesada dela em seu peito. Ela não sabia por que mais seus pés e suas mãos não permitiam que ela se afastasse ou lhe desse um tapa. Lentamente Kurenai levantou o rosto e encarou Kakashi ... ele também respirava pesadamente , ainda mais quando fitou os olhos vermelhos dela... ele soltou o braço da mulher enquanto foi aproximando seu rosto do dela... Kurenai fechou os olhos esperando seus lábios se tocarem no entanto a porta se abriu e Gai apareceu sorridente do lado do porteiro... Kakashi e Kurenai logo se afastaram e ficaram olhando para o lado extremamente corados...

- Desculpem pela demora pessoal! – Gai não reparou no constrangimento do amigos.

- Me desculpem eu devia ter concertado essa joça direito... – o porteiro coçou a cabeça.

- Não tudo bem... eu ...já vou! – Kurenai olhou para eles e saiu correndo.

- ...- Kakashi apenas ficou a observando ir embora.

- Kurenai o que foi?- Gai gritou pra ela mais não adiantou .

- Deixe ela ir... – Kakashi saiu do elevador e foi para o lado do amigo.

- Kakashi você fez alguma coisa? – Gai olhou para ele irritado.

- Não... nós apenas discutimos de novo...

- Sei... então porquê ela estava no seu apartamento?

- Hun... nós fomos falar sobre as notas do Sasuke... só isso- Ele mentiu- Agora eu já vou...- E acenou para os dois.

- Kakashi você nem vai me agradecer? – Gai berrou nervoso.

- Ah... de nada...

O porteiro estava intrigado pela cena, enquanto Gai murmurava um monte de palavrões para amigo... no entanto Kakashi apenas subia as escadas para finalmente ir dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No outro dia de manhã Sasuke entrou sozinho na sala de aula... Naruto não veio junto com ele ,já que havia pegado outro caminho para acompanhar Sakura, Sasuke reparou que os dois amigos já estavam na sala... de primeira ele olhou para a menina de cabelos rosas e ela olhou para ele que logo desviou o olhar , Naruto apenas observou Sakura entristecersse ao ser ignorada pelo garoto.

- Sasuke... você tem que falar com a Sakura-chan depois... olha o jeito que ela está! – Naruto cochichou ao amigo.

- Han. Eu já expliquei que não quero mais falar com ela...

- Mais ela nem sabe por que você tá ignorando ela!

- Dane-se ... – Ele arrumava os livros em cima da cadeira.

- Escuta aqui eu não vou deixar você tratar a Sakura-chan assim!

- Naruto você não compreende ! – Sasuke se virou e deu um tapa na mesa do loiro.

- ! – Ele assustou-se com o amigo e encostou as costas na cadeira.

O tempo parecia passar rápido e logo o intervalo chegou... Sasuke se sentou sozinho em um banco meio isolado do pátio... Naruto havia sumido com Sakura .Aquela garota não saia da sua cabeça... e isso era um PROBLEMA! Ela estava fazendo ele sofrer... seu pai uma vez lhe disse para ser forte, o que ele pensaria se o visse agora choramingando por uma menina? Sasuke estava tão distraído que nem reparou que atrás da parede ao seu lado a garota de cabelos rosas o observava meio tímida... ela foi andando pouco a pouco até ele e se sentou no banco.

- An? – Sasuke olhou para seu lado e viu Sakura.

- Sasuke eu...eu queria te pedir desculpas... – Ela olhava para o chão com um olhar triste.

- Hun... – Ele desviou o rosto para o outro lado- Aposto que você nem sabe por que estou bravo ! – ele caçoou da amiga, mas era admirável sua atitude de pedir perdão mesmo sem saber o motivo- mas se você quer... tem um jeito deu te perdoar...

- É? – Ela fitou a atenção no rosto dele curiosa – Qual? – e perguntou sorridente.

- ... – o garoto fitou seus olhos verdes friamente – não fale mais comigo...

- ! – Sakura petrificou ao ouvi-lo .

Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até o pátio deixando Sakura assustada , logo uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota...

- Eu sou mesmo uma baka !–com as costas da mão ela limpou o rosto e sumiu no meio da multidão de alunos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arashi Mandy-Chan- Valeu pelo review ! Pois é o Sasuke está um chato até pra mim que deixei ele com esse temperamento XD Mas a Sakura não vai ficar só choramingando não! ò.ó Continue lendo OK? Arashi- Pq pq pq pq acabou! Hauhahuau 3 Eu demorei um pokinho pra sair a continuação mais foi pq a criatividade não veio hehe. Eu que agradeço pela sua review! E não precisa ficar tão desesperada ai está o cap! XD Bom eu espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews tá? 

**Menina Maluquinha- **Bom... você deve ter gostado desse cap então já que teve bem mais KakaKure !Bom o Gai não teve muita participação mas...o Naruto teve! Os dois são realmente D! Brigada pelo elogio! .- continue acompanhado a fic! Até o próximo cap!

**Marine Ryuuzaki – **Que bom que você gostou... é esse demorou um poukinhos mais... v Huhuhu Ai está o que houve no apart do Kakashi ¬ infelizmente não rolou nada muito interessante... hehe se é que você me entende! XD Bom o Sasuke-baka ainda tá dando o gelo na Sakura ... mas isso vai mudar ! ò-ó Reaja Sakura! Hehe bom é isso continue acompanhando a fic tá?


	5. A decisão de Sakura!

Yoo o/ Acho que todo mundo já tá ficando cansado de esperar cenas de SasuSaku né? Peço que aguardem só mais esse cap! No próximo ele irão se acertar! V Quanto a KakaKure ... bom isso eu não sei, ainda não cheguei na parte deles do próximo cap XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Eu sou mesmo uma baka !–com as costas da mão ela limpou o rosto e sumiu no meio da multidão de alunos.

Uma lágrima havia descido de seu rosto ,mais isso era o suficiente . Ela já havia se cansado de chorar por aquele garoto, depois de pensar por algum tempo ela concluiu que ele não à merecia ! Sem querer se gabar mais ela era bonitinha, inteligente e todos a achavam muito simpática . Então qual era o problema? Ela estava tentando ser legal com ele mais Sasuke apenas a fazia chorar...

- Hunf! Eu cansei ! – Sakura fechou os punhos com força enquanto andava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke voltou da escola e entrou no pequeno apartamento , cruzou a sala olhando de esguelha para a cozinha, e parou ao notar seu tio dormindo debruçado sobre a mesa. Ele decidiu não acorda-lo já que não estava afim de levar um esporro, mesmo que fosse curioso saber como ele conseguiu dormir a noite inteira daquele jeito, no entanto quando deu outro passo até o caminho de seu quarto ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Sasuke! – Kakashi arrumou-se na cadeira- Ai! Com certeza dormir assim é uma experiência que não vai mais se repetir! – Ele disse enquanto massageava as costas.

- Hun... que foi?

- Que foi? Como assim que foi? Você sai ontem sem minha permissão e ainda pergunta o que foi?

- Grande coisa! Eu não to afim de ouvir sua bronca hoje por isso não enche! – O garoto se virou e continuou seu caminho.

- Espera ai! – Ele agarrou seu braço- Eu... não vou brigar com você... – Kakashi tentava conter a raiva .

Sasuke não pode deixar de demonstrar surpresa... seu tio não iria brigar com ele mesmo tendo ele feito o que fez? Ele realmente não entendeu. Já Kakashi estava se controlando para não começar a fazer uma ceninha. Quem sabe se ele tivesse paciência assim como Kurenai havia dito...

- Eu não vou mais brigar com você por quê percebi que não adianta...

- Que bom que você se tocou! – Sasuke disse se sentando no sofá.

- Mas então eu quero que você me explique por que me odeia tanto. – Kakashi caminhou até sua frente.

- ...- Ele olhou para seu rosto com uma cara de desgosto- Eu preciso de motivo?

Talvez fosse melhor tentar uma outra tática...

- Un... tá bem... então pelo menos me diga se você tem algum problema que eu possa ajudar!

Kakashi se sentou na mesa de café em frente ao sofá que seu sobrinho estava sentado... Sasuke o encarava estranhamente... o garoto suspirou e começou a falar...

- Você é tão insistente quanto o Lee!

- Vou considerar isso um elogio... não vou desistir até você falar algo!

- Tá... então eu digo o que está me incomodando... é... –Ele corou –a Sakura..

- A Sakura? Por quê?

- Ela ... ela faz eu me esquecer da minha mãe... do meu pai ... enfim , de tudo!

- Han, passou pela sua cabeça que você pode estar gostando dela? – Kakashi riu baixo.

- É... talvez seja isso mesmo mas... não me agrada sentir essa coisa estranha !

- Tá... não precisa dizer mais nada! Eu já entendi...mas você não pode viver pra sempre afundado na memória de seus pais Sasuke... não precisa esquece-los mas continue sua vida... a Sakura está apenas te ajudando a aprender a amar outras pessoas...

- ...- Sasuke abaixou a cabeça- Então... como faço para manter a memória deles em mim?

- Não faça nada... pessoas que nós amamos continuam pra sempre em nossos corações...- Kakashi se levantou e estendeu a mão para Sasuke- Entendeu? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- É... entendi.

Sasuke levantou seu rosto para encarar Kakashi e por alguns míseros segundos a imagem de seu pai apareceu em seu lugar ... logo ele chacoalhou a cabeça

- Papai... alguém está me estendendo a mão... eu posso fraquejar as vezes não posso?- Ele disse em pensamento enquanto aceitava a ajuda de seu tio para levantar.

- Agora eu tenho que sair... te vejo depois! – Kakashi acenou e saiu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ah Kuso! – Gai reclamava enquanto socava uma máquina de refrigerantes- Sua máquina desgraçada! Vai devolver meu dinheiro por bem ou por mal!

Ele parou quando viu Kakashi andando depressa pela calçada enquanto folheava uns papéis que tinha na mão. Gai correu até o amigo e deu um tapa em suas costas fazendo com que as folhas caíssem no chão.

- Kakashi! Como vão as coisas?

- Gai seu imbecil... olha o que você fez! – Kakashi recolheu os papéis caídos no chão.

- Han... pelo jeito você vai entregar sua coluna não é?

- É... é isso mesmo... por isso eu tenho que ir depressa! – Ele voltou a andar.

- Calma! –Gai o seguiu – Eu posso ir com você?

- E eu tenho escolha?

Logo que os dois amigos chegaram ao prédio e subiram alguns andares ,entraram em uma sala grande com várias bancadas e com uns 7 homens de roupas normais e gravatas , alguns com computadores e outros com vários documentos em cima de suas mesas , Gai não estranhou a bagunça do local já que até antes de ir para aquela longa viajem de 5 anos a trabalho ele acompanhava Kakashi as vezes até o jornal. Enquanto passavam por uma mesa alguém entrou em sua frente.

- Kakashi como vai? – O homem parecia tão animado quanto Gai .

- Iruka? – Gai perguntou surpreso.

- Gai? Mas você não tinha ido embora?- Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- É ! Mas eu voltei! E voltei pra ficar!

- Que ótimo! – Os dois se abraçaram rindo alto.

- Ai... que vergonha – Kakashi murmurou corado observando os dois amigos- vocês dois podem ficar fazendo ceninha ai! Eu vou entregar logo isso para o senhor Tamaki! – Ele caminhou até uma sala que ficava no fundo do local.

- Hahaha !- Iruka colocou as mãos na cintura e riu espalhafatosamente- você não vai encontrar mais ele!

- An? Como assim? – Gai perguntou.

- Ele se separou da quarta mulher e conheceu uma moça de 25 anos e vai casar com ela! Eles se mudaram para os EUA!

- Nossa... nada mal para um cara de 60 anos..! – Gai zombou.

- Mas... então quem está no lugar dele agora? – Kakashi perguntou.

- He...- Iruka lançou-lhe um olhar meio pervertido – uma mulher... ela se chama... Katsuragi Okime!

- É... e pra que todo esse clima pra falar o nome dela? –Kakashi perguntou assustado.

- Simplesmente por que... –Ele deu uma pausa – Ela é QUENTE! .

- Sério? Onde ela está? – Gai perguntou curioso olhando para todos os lados.

- Provavelmente agora ela deve estar... – Iruka foi interrompido por um silêncio mortal que dominou a sala- A... acho que ela chegou ! – Ele e todos da sala fitaram a porta de entrada.

De repente uma mulher meio alta de cabelos castanhos claros ,totalmente lisos cortados até a altura dos ombros parou em frente a porta, ela usava um terno social feminino e uma mini saia cinza junto com um par de sapatas de salto alto pretos. Ela passou pelo corredor de mesas até sua sala segurando algumas pastas. Kakashi a observou surpreso , ela era realmente bonita , mas sequer olhou para ele quando passou ao seu lado. Ela na verdade não o viu já que passou de olhos fechados e andando rápido, quando entrou na sala fez um estrondo quando a porta se fechou.

- Nossa... ela é mesmo muito bonita! Não é Gai? Gai? –Kakashi se virou para ver por quê o amigo não respondia.

- An? Falou alguma coisa? – Gai perguntou ainda paralisado olhando para a porta.

-...- Kakashi fez uma careta enquanto uma gota escorria pela sua cabeça- quando ela chegou aqui Iruka?

- Ãh... – Iruka estava com uma cara de bobo enquanto algumas gotas de sangue caiam do seu nariz.

- Também não é pra tanto! – Ele caminhou até a sala.

- Kakashi onde você vai?- Iruka se recompôs do transe mais rápido que os outros homens da sala.

- Eu vou levar meu trabalho oras...

- Posso ir no seu lugar? – Gai agarrou o colete do amigo.

- Não! Deixa de ser besta Gai! – Kakashi o empurrou e entrou na sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura guardava alguns livros em seu armário, ela havia dito para Naruto que ele iria poder ir embora sem ela, ela iria demorar um pouco mais na escola . Quando acabou de arrumar tudo a menina caminhou até a escada , mas parou ao ver Kurenai sentada na mesa de uma das salas do andar , ela entrou para falar com sua sensei ...

- Sensei? – Sakura a chamou timidamente.

- An? Sakura , você não ia embora com o Sasuke e o Naruto?

- Nem vem !Eu e o Sasuke brigamos feio.

- Han... não ligue pra isso ! Logo vocês fazem as pazes!

- Não sei não, ele é muito grosso comigo... eu queria ignora-lo mas acho que... acho que eu gosto dele –Ela corou um pouco enquanto arrastava o pé no chão meio sem jeito.

- Hehe... as paixões da adolescência agente nunca esquece – Kurenai disse suspirando .

- Não quero estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke! – Sakura disse cruzando os braços irritada e olhando para o lado.

- Não adianta querer ou não! Quem escolhe isso é o coração! – Kurenai riu.

- Ah... pelo seu ar a senhora esta apaixonada também não é? – Sakura sorriu.

- Que? – ela olhou assustada para ela – Claro que não! No momento a ultima coisa que eu quero é estar apaixonada! – Ela disse irritada voltando a atenção a mesa.

- Mas... a senhora não acabou de dizer que isso agente não escolhe?

- ... – Kurenai corou meio sem jeito – Bem... de qualquer jeito eu não estou ! Vamos encerrar esse assunto!

- Hun tá bem então... eu já vou indo... até amanhã Kurenai sensei!

- Espera Sakura ! Venha embora comigo...eu já estou indo também!

- Bem... tá então!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi entrou na sala...

- Com licença... – Ele disse meio sem jeito.

- O que você quer? – A moça perguntou– ! – E se surpreendeu ao velo.

- Eu sou Hatake Kakashi ... sou o colunista e...

- Ah eu conheço você! Não precisa se apresentar – ela disse se levantando e fazendo uma cara de interessada.

- Ah é? Bom.. eu só vim deixar a coluna aqui e...

- Só pra isso? Não quer conversar mais? – Okime caminhou até a frente dele.

- Eu... eu não acho uma boa idéia – Kakashi coçou a cabeça – Eu tenho que sair rápido sabe?

- Ah... não vai ser educado da sua parte me deixar sozinha! – ela sussurrava com uma voz sensual.

- Mas... eu realmente tenho que ir!

- Mas antes de ir você não vai me convidar pra sair? – Ela ajeitava a camisa dele.

- Sair? Eu não tenho tempo ... –Kakashi suava frio – E eu tenho certeza que tem muitos homens aqui interessados em sair com você!

- Mas eu não achei nenhum deles interessante... você é bem mais bonito, parece ser mais inteligente... – Ela começou a aproximar seu rosto do dele enquanto sussurrava .

- Eh... – Ele assustado foi recuando até encostar na porta onde ela o pressionou.

- E além disso é mais gos...

De repente a porta se abriu e afastou os dois , Okime soltou Kakashi fazendo com que ele suspirasse de alivio, Gai entrou correndo e ajoelhou-se em frente ela e segurou sua mão...

- Muito prazer! Eu sou Maito Gai...e você é a mulher da minha vida! –Ele dizia enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sério? Que ... – Ela soltou violentamente sua mão da dele- interessante...

- Ufa... – Kakashi foi andando lentamente até a porta.

- Eu não agüentei mais tempo lá fora tão longe de você! – Gai se levantou e colocou uma das mãos no peito .

- Você trabalha aqui? – Okime perguntou com raiva.

- Não... mas se quiser eu posso trabalhar... faço tudo para ficar perto de você! – O costumeiro brilinho reluziu no canto de sal boca.

- Seria uma ótima idéia ! Agora eu tenho que ir! – Kakashi exclamou e saiu correndo feito louco.

- Kakashi-kun espera! – Okime saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Não ligue para ele! Vamos nos conhecer melhor! – Gai disse à agarrando pelo braço.

- BAKA! –Ela berrou e deu um tapa na cara dele – Hunf – e voltou para a sala já que não poderia mais alcançar Kakashi.

- Você está bem Gai? – Iruka se agachou na frente ao amigo que estava caído no chão pelo tapa.

- An? – Ele estava com olhos de corações – Você viu ? Ela gostou de mim!

- Ah tá... – Iruka riu com uma gota na cabeça

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke estava em pé na calçada observando a lanchonete a sua frente... já fazia quase meia hora que ele estava lá parado, talvez Kakashi estivesse certo ,ele deveria começar a viver uma nova vida... seria bom começar por Sakura... ele iria pedir desculpas para ela, com certeza ela estava triste... talvez brava? Quem sabe com ódio? Isso não era nada bom... Sasuke suspirou, ela talvez não o perdoasse ...

- Un... não! A Sakura é uma pessoa muito boa pra não me perdoar!

Ele estava com tanta certeza disto... mas mesmo assim ele teria que baixar o orgulho para pedir perdão para a garota, Sasuke caminhou até o outro lado da rua e ficou em frente aquela porta de vidro , onde lá dentro a menina de cabelos rosas usava um avental em quanto limpava algumas mesas com um pano. Ela também sofria bastante... já trabalhava fazia um ano para ajudar os pais, e mesmo com aquele patrão ignorante ela sempre estava sorridente e fazia os outros rirem... como ele pudera ser tão besta ? Mas agora ela estava lá a alguns metros de distância ... era só entrar e falar com ela... na verdade era meio estranho, pela primeira vez em sua vida uma garota o havia deixado tão aflito. Talvez ele realmente estivesse gostando dela, mais será que Naruto também estava certo em dizer que ela gostava dele também? Sasuke recuou um pouco do local ao lembrar que se patrão da garota poderia brigar com ela se os vissem conversando no seu trabalho ... talvez fosse até melhor pedir uns conselhos para Naruto que conhecia tão bem Sakura antes de procura-la, então estava resolvido! Ele iria a casa do amigo mais a tarde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estava debruçada sobre uma das mesas enquanto a limpava... ela não estava cansada , apenas estava magoada... no entanto quando seu deu conta de que estava pensando novamente naquele garoto ela chacoalhou a cabeça irritada...

- Não Sakura! Ele não vale tudo isso que você está sofrendo!

Mas por mais que ela quisesse esconder de si mesma ela não conseguia ,aquelas palavras doeram como uma faca em seu peito , aquela cena , aquele olhar frio que perfurou seu coração. Como ele pudera ser tão insensível? Mais com certeza ela o tiraria da cabeça! Havia muitos outros garotos no mundo... alguém que retribuísse seu carinho iria aparecer, por que ela não podia gostar de Naruto? Ele era seu amigo a quase 3 anos, sempre a ajudou, a fez sorrir, mas não conseguia sentir nada mais forte do que uma grande amizade por ele... mas...Era isso! Naruto poderia conversar com ela... poderia ajuda-la a superar tudo isso! Afinal amigos são pra essas coisas!

- Será melhor! O Naruto vai poder me aconselhar! Vou na sua casa ainda nessa tarde! – Ela exclamou alegre.

- Sakura! Ande logo com essa limpeza! – Seu patrão berrou irritado.

- Hai! – Ela pegou o pano de jeito desengonçado e saiu limpando totalmente atrapalhada.

- Mais devagar garota! Assim vai quebrar alguma coisa!

- Nhá...? – Ela disse com espirais rodando em seus olhos – ele quer rápido ou devagar? – pensou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**T!T!- **Hei hei calma aew! XD Não to brava pq vc me corrigiu ! Eu até agradeço já que eu erro direto... ninguém merece né? v peço que por favor continue me avisando o que vc ver que ficou estranho tá?

Haeuhaeuhuaueh vc tem uma inner? He tomara que ela tenha gostado da fic tb né? O.o Bom era isso... continue acompanhando a fic tá? o/

**Menina Maluquinha-** Haeuheahauhe a primeira vez que vi a palavra muxoxo tb foi numa fic XD ! é bem simples é quando alguém responde a algo que achou idiota ou desinteressante com um daqueles sonzinhus tipo "hum!", " pft!" E por ai vai ...

ò-ó é isso ai Sasuke sux! Pelo menos nessa fic ele ta uma praga né? XD agradeço pelo elogio e sim ... KakaKure RULEZ /o/

**Mandy-Chan- **Pois é o Gai atrapalhou né? XD Coitado não foi a intenção dele! Não se preocupe no próximo cap alguns problemas entre a Sakura e o Sasuke irão se resolver/o/ obrigada pelo elogio e até o próximo cap!

**Harusame-** Nhá... sim a Sakura foi fofinha . que bom que vc compreende o Sasuke XD mas agora que o Kakashi botou a cabeça daquele muleque no lugar ele vai tentar se redimir com ela... demorou um bom tempo esse cap né o.oV mas é que a criatividade falho Hehe .- bom xauzinhu e continue acompanhando ok?


	6. Um dia no Shopping e o possivel encontro

Virus T.T e a tonta aqui ainda não tinha um anti virus... foi mal povu ... mais voltei e continuem lendo por favore XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Será melhor! O Naruto vai poder me aconselhar! Vou na sua casa ainda nessa tarde! – Ela exclamou alegre.

- Sakura! Ande logo com essa limpeza! – Seu patrão berrou irritado.

- Hai! – Ela pegou o pano de jeito desengonçado e saiu limpando totalmente atrapalhada.

- Mais devagar garota! Assim vai quebrar alguma coisa!

- An...? – Ela disse com espirais rodando em seus olhos – ele quer rápido ou devagar? – Ela pensou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já de tarde Sasuke foi até a casa do amigo , a escada da entrada ficava no meio de duas grandes árvores , ele ficou surpreso quando saiu de trás de uma delas e viu Sakura saindo de trás da outra , os olhos verdes dela encontraram os negros dele e ambos coraram de primeira , no entanto aconteceu o que o garoto temia , a menina de cabelos rosas fez uma cara de desgosto. e virou o rosto irritada para o lado...

- Melhor eu voltar depois ... o ambiente está meio desagradável! – Ela disse se virando para o portão.

- ... –o menino abaixou a cabeça tristemente e apertou as mãos – Sakura espera!

- Desculpa mais eu não posso falar com você esqueceu? – ela o fitou friamente.

- Eh... – o garoto coçou a cabeça – mais quando eu disse aquilo ... eu estava... digo... foi antes de...

- Para de enrolar! Não importa o que você diga ! Agora quem não quer falar com você sou eu!

- Escuta Sakura ... eu errei sim mais foi por que você...

- Não! Nem tente botar a culpa em mim por que não vai funcionar!

- Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu só quero... que me desculpe!

- Desculpar? Desculpar? Depois de gritar comigo ,me humilhar e me fazer sofrer você quer que eu te desculpe? Eu só estava tentando te ajudar! você me retribuiu essa ajuda com ódio... – Ela parou de gritar e começou a dizer bem baixo – eu não quero mais sofrer ... eu vou embora...

Sasuke ficou olhando Sakura caminhar para a rua... ele sentiu uma dor forte em seu peito... e como aquela dor incomodava , ele cansou de se controlar ... não dava mais pra deixar aquilo preso , o garoto correu até ela e a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a encara-lo , Sakura não teve tempo de uma reação por que foi abraçada pelo menino...

- Me perdoa ... por favor... eu preciso da sua ajuda ! – ele a apertou com força –... sem você eu nunca mais vou poder amar de novo...

- ! – Sakura arregalou os olhos – Sasuke-kun... – uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

- Por favor...

- Mas não sei se consigo te perdoar ... você foi...

- Se você sente algo por mim... vai conseguir me perdoar , mas se não sentir nada... quando te soltar vai embora... eu vou entender .

Sasuke soltou a menina e ficou olhando para ela que estava fitando o chão , ele entristeceu ao perceber que Sakura recuou um pé ainda sem olhar para ele , o garoto tinha certeza agora... ela iria embora , realmente ele tinha errado muito , era justo perde-la ... perder a garota que amava... no entanto para a surpresa de Sasuke a menina levantou o rosto e beijou de leve seus lábios , ele arregalou os olhos enquanto ela afastava a face levemente corada. Sakura fechou os olhos e sorriu para ele , logo depois saiu correndo e parou na entrada do quintal , ela colocou as mãos ao lado da boca e gritou.

- E te amo também Sasuke-kun!

Ele sorriu serenamente enquanto via a menina sair correndo pela rua rindo alto ...

- Sasuke? – O loiro gritou da porta de sua casa – O que foi? Por quê cê tá parado ai?

- Ah... Não foi nada... – Ele fitou o amigo .

- Você vai entrar?

- Não... mas ... eu queria te falar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Muito obrigado por ter me avisado... – Ele disse e saiu também do quintal.

- An? – o menino coçou a cabeça confuso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai estava confusa... ela se sentia idiota por ter ficado meio abobalhada aquela hora, mas afinal por quê? Não tinha motivos para isso... ainda mais ter ficado assim por causa daquele baka... mas se ele não prestava por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? E também tinha mais um motivo para ficar irritada , afinal por quê Gai tinha que ter aparecido bem aquela hora?

- NÃO!- Ela gritou enquanto apertava uma almofada contra o peito.

Gai tinha aparecido na hora certa! Senão ela teria feito a besteira de beijar aquele cara... Kurenai acordou desses pensamentos quando ouviu passos dentro de sua casa, ela se sentou na cama e ajoelhou tentando ouvir o ruído novamente... depois que confirmou que havia alguém ali ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta de seu quarto na ponta dos pés , quando chegou até lá deu de cara com alguém ...

- AHHH! – Ela gritou e deu um soco na pessoa.

- AHHH! – Ele tentou se esquivar mais foi inútil.

Em poucos segundos Gai estava sentado no chão com a mão no local acertado do rosto... Kurenai olhou assustada para ele e depois se apoiou na parede e suspirou aliviada...

- Gai que susto ... achei que fosse algum ladrão...

- Você se assustou mais quem levou o soco fui eu!

- Me desculpe... mas foi você quem entrou sem avisar! – Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- Han... foi você quem deixou a porta aberta, esta ficando distraída!

- Isso foi um acidente... eu estou meio viajando esses dias...

- Percebesse ... mas mudando de assunto ... você ainda não falou o que houve aquele dia com o Kakashi no elevador!

- Não houve nada! – Ela bateu o pé no chão – Já disse isso!

- Então por que você estava lá?

- Ah é ... – Ela abaixou a cabeça tentando imaginar uma desculpa – Eu fui visitar uma amiga minha que mora lá no mesmo prédio... e achei ele coincidentemente no elevador.

- Ah é? Foi mesmo uma incrível coincidência ! – Gai cruzou os braços – Como ela mente mal... – Ele pensou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No outro dia de manhã enquanto o garoto de olhos negros virava a esquina da rua encontrou duas pessoas familiares...

- A aew Ubiba Sasuke? –Naruto riu alto.

- Como vai Sasuke-kun? – Sakura abriu um sorriso para ele.

- Vocês... por que estão aqui?

- Ué ? Você e a Sakura fizeram as pazes não foi? Então podemos ir para a escola todos juntos de novo!

- !- Sasuke abriu um sorriso tímido.

- E então vamos ou não? – A menina riu docemente.

- Vamos! – o Uchiha foi atrás deles... finalmente as coisas estavam parecendo se acertar.

Naruto na verdade não sabia bem o que havia acontecido no dia anterior ... Sakura apenas tinha falado que ela e Sasuke conversaram, mas era melhor o amigo ainda não saber . Ainda tinham que tomar alguma decisão sobre eles... o loiro nem reparou que os outros dois amigos trocavam olhares tímidos no caminho.

Quando os três já estavam no corredor de sua sala Sakura parou do nada e disse...

- Sabe Sasuke-kun... você poderia me falar por que a Kurenai sensei não gosta do seu tio?

- Un... eles brigaram no dia que eu e o Naruto brigamos! – Afirmou o garoto.

- É verdade! Rolo mó treta! – O loiro olhou para a amiga.

- Ora ,mas talvez isso possa ser resolvido! – Gai apareceu atrás deles.

- Gai sensei? O que cê tá fazendo ai ouvindo agente? – Naruto apontou para seu mestre.

- Eu... ouvi a conversa por acidente ! Haha sabe como é né?

- Tá... mas como assim "isso possa ser resolvido"? – Sasuke perguntou intrigado.

- Bem crianças, eu explico pra vocês...

Depois que Gai explicou para eles seu plano ele foi para uma sala enquanto os três continuaram a conversar...

- Haha isso é engraçado! – Sakura riu alto

- Un... não sei se meu tio vai gostar dessa idéia! – Sasuke coçou a cabeça.

- Deixa de ser chato! A Kurenai sensei e seu tio combinam! – Naruto deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Sem falar que desde aquele cara ela não se envolveu com mais ninguém – Sakura disse.

- Que cara? – Sasuke perguntou .

- Um ex da sensei... ela gostava muito dele sabe?

- Bom vamos falar disso depois! – Naruto acenou para Sakura e Puxou Sasuke pelo braço arrastando ele pelo corredor.

- Mais Naruto eu queria... Ah... deixa pra lá ! – Ele se voltou para o outro lado do corredor e saiu andando.

- Ei biba depois das aulas vamos ao shopping fazer compras ok? – Naruto perguntou ao amigo já distante da garota.

- Compras? Isso não é coisa de garota? – ele sorriu irônico.

- BAKA! – Naruto berrou irritado- Temos que comprar o presente da Sakura-chan!

- Presente? Que presente?

- Ora amanhã é o aniversário dela!

- Amanhã?

- É! Vamos comprar algo especial para ela! Tá?

- Hn... não sou bom com presentes...

- Mais o que importa é a intenção!

- Tá bem...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi correu até a porta... Ele ficou um tanto assustado ao dar de cara com Gai ofegante ...

- Gai ? Que foi?

- Eu... eu vim correndo da escola... –Ele dizia tentando tomar fôlego.

- Mas por que?

- Você precisa saber... você vai sair hoje!

- Sair? Como assim?

- Você vai na casa da Kurenai!

Gai mal pode recuperar o ar ,ele já estava sendo esganado por Kakashi ...

- Explica isso direito! Se não eu te mato!

- Me solta primeiro então! – Gai empurrou a mão do amigo- Eu apenas disse a ela que você estava arrependido e que iria pedir desculpas! Daí eu sugeri que você poderia fazer isso na casa dela hoje a noite!

- Gai pelo amor de Deus me diga que você não fez isso! – Kakashi levantou o punho.

- Mas qual o problema? O Sasuke pode ficar na minha casa !

- Mas eu não entendo! Por que você ainda está tentando nos juntar ?

- Hn... é óbvio que aconteceu algo no elevador que vocês não querem me contar!

- Que? – Kakashi se surpreendeu – P-por quê você acha isso?

- É que cada um de vocês deu uma desculpa diferente! Pra mim estão me escondendo algo!

- Não diga besteiras!

- Bom mais de qualquer jeito você encontra ela hoje! É esse o endereço! – Gai deu um papel para ele.

- Mas Gai eu...

- Bom era isso! Você me conta os detalhes amanhã Ok? Boa sorte! – Ele deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e saiu correndo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto, Sasuke e Lee já estavam no shopping , o loiro parecia o mais animado . Ele corria de um lado para o outro e metia a cara nas vitrines vendo um monte de coisas que ele achava serem bons presentes para a amiga, mas ele se afastava meio decepcionado quando via o preço delas. Ele teria que gastar sua mesada com esse presente afinal era para a Sakura-chan! Sua melhor amiga! Lee já havia dito que compraria algo simples afinal a conhecia a pouco tempo . Sasuke nunca teve amizade com garotas e mesmo que tivesse tido ela era especial... queria dar algo para que Sakura soubesse que se destacava das outras... mas garotos não são muito bons para escolher presentes. Naruto e Sasuke entraram em uma loja de CDs enquanto Lee foi para uma papelaria.

- O que acha desse aqui Sasuke? – Ele mostrou um Cd para o amigo.

- ...

- Sasuke acorda! – Ele cutucou o garoto.

- Que ? A tá... é ótimo!

- Como assim é ótimo? Você nem olhou pra capa! O que foi em?

- Un... eu não sei o que vou dar pra Sakura...

- A é isso... bom mais então enquanto você pensa vê se não me atrapalha! – Naruto disse empurrando Sasuke para fora da loja.

- Han... e agora? Acho que vou dar uma volta por ai ver se acho alguma coisa!

2 Horas depois...

- Sasuke-san! – Lee vinha correndo em direção ao garoto.

- Ah ... já arranjou um presente ?

- Já! E o Naruto-san?

- Não sei... ele estava ali! – Ele apontou para a loja de CDs.

- Naquela loja que estão botando um garoto pra fora?

- É! ... Espera ai!

- Aquele Garoto é o Naruto ! – Lee completou a frase do Uchiha.

- Não acredito... – Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha.

- Vamos lá!

- Isso é um roubo! Na outra loja eu arranjo um Cd bem mais barato!– O loiro encarava o segurança.

- Então vai na outra loja pivete !– O homem respondeu jogando Naruto pra fora .

- Seu Poliglota! ( Ele quis dizer troglodita! ) – Naruto berrou irritado.

- Naruto-san! Está bem? – Lee ajudava o amigo a se levantar.

- Seu baka... estava arrumando encrenca na loja à duas horas? – Sasuke estava chegando agora.

- É que eu queria escutar todos os CDs pra ver se eram bons... e o que eu escolhi era um absurdo de caro!

- Mas o que você fez? – Lee perguntou.

- Nada ! Eu só passei uma cantada na moça do caixa pra ela diminuir o preço do Cd!

- ... – Uma gota desceu pela cabeça dos outros dois amigos.

- Tão olhando o que? A arte de pechinchar não é pra todos!

- Muito menos pra você! – Sasuke disse botando a mão na cara.

- Sasuke... está tarde ... vamos logo senão a rua pode ficar perigosa! – Lee lembrou o amigo.

- Tá bem... Kuso, não achei um presente pra Sakura!

- Relaxa ...no caminho agente acha algo!– Naruto pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e os três saíram do shopping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi estava pensativo... o que diria a ela? Será que realmente teria que pedir desculpas? Mesmo ele achando ainda que ela é quem estava errada? Apesar de que seguir o conselho dela até que ajudou... mas mesmo assim ele estava lá... parado em frente a porta de Kurenai esperando que ela atendesse ... de repente ele ouve seu nome...

- Kakashi-kun! – Okime o agarrou por trás.

- An? – Ele assuntou-se enquanto tentava afasta-lá – como vai senhorita?

- Senhorita? – Ela relutava em aperta-lo – você pode me chamar de Okime !

- Ah... tá bem ... Okime , você poderia me soltar?

Nesse instante Kurenai abriu a porta sorridente...

- Boa... – Ela parou de falar ao ver Okime agarrando ele por trás – noite...

- Eh... Kurenai! – Kakashi abriu um sorriso amarelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vcs não sabem como to feliz que continuaram lendu povu TT emocionada

T!T! - Sim e se vc acho qeu demorei daquele vez eu imagino agora XD Bom mais já me expliquei é? Pois é ai esta o SasuSaku mais ainda nau mchegou a parte kawaii deles - Bom tomara que sua inner tenha gostado ... continua lendu tá?

Aoshi Sakura- Pois é huaehuaehue afinal quem consegue dizer qeu o Kakashi não é lindo né?XD Bom mas vc está certa esse paredão ainda vai atrapalhar e moooooooitu aeuhuaheehau e SasuSaku aparesceu um pokinhu né?

Menina Maluquinha - Po concordo com vc cara a cara com o Kakashi é dificil segurar né? XD NaruHina? acho que está falandu com a garota errada o.oV bom amis talvez num futuro quem sabe ... naum é um dos meus favoritos mas é ate que fofinhu... é pode ser vou pensar talvez numa proxima fic o/

Harusame- Hei demorei mas postei o/ ( que rima péssima XD) Kakashi é sensei até aqui hehe. Pô taradinah não... taradona hehe ¬¬ . Pois é XD Naruto foi cupido sem saber ! Continua lenda tá ó.ò até a proxima...

Artemis Black - Hehe todu mundo percebeu que ela é tarada né? tadinhu do gai se apaixounou pela pessoa errada T.T Fico feliz que vc gostou ... Yeah KakaKure Rulez! Continue lendu ok?

Harumi - Pois é se não me engano a minha fic foi a primeira KakaKure em port , eles merecem mais fics...pois é o mala do Sasuke ta melhorandu o/ tomara qeu vc continue lendu ...até!

Marine Ryuuzaki - Hehe que bo mque vc voltou a lero/ Bom sei lá eu acabei perdendu a noção do que tava fazendu com o Sasuke XD Mais eles se entenderão enfim... Pois é com essa nova chefa as coisas vão enrolar um poko V bom aki ta o cap esperu que tenha gostadu !


	7. Foi só pra pedir desculpas?

/o/ desta vez eu não demorei eim? Hehe bom esse cap ta curto pq ele apenas mostra uma parte feliz e alegre antes dos problemas começarem ò.ó hehe bom era issu povo ... leiam ai tá?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Boa... – Ela parou de falar ao ver Okime agarrando ele por trás – noite...

- Eh... Kurenai! – Kakashi abriu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ué... Quem é essa esquisita aqui? – Okime entrou na frente de Kakashi e apontou para Kurenai.

- Esquisita? Da licença que eu não te conheço! – A mulher de olhos vermelhos a empurrou e encarou Kakashi – Seu imbecil! Quem disse que era pra você trazer outra pessoa?

- M-mas Kurenai eu ...

- Sua safada! Queria ficar sozinha com ele pra que eim? – Okime a encarou.

- Eu... – Ela corou – eu não devo satisfação pra você!

Em quanto Kurenai e Okime estavam quase se pegando Kakashi andou de fininho até um canto do quintal e pegou seu celular.

- Hei Gai? Sabe quem está aqui na casa da Kurenai? A Okime ! – Ele cochichava – Gai ? Você está ai?

- E mais uma coisa! Se tentar encostar de novo um dedo no meu namo...

- Vai fazer o que em sua gueixa? – Kurenai ameaçou irritada .

- Sua ...

As duas estavam prontas para saírem na porrada quando de repente um vulto a duzentos por hora se joga em cima de Okime.

- OKIME-CHAN! – Gai a apertava – Que saudades de você!

- VOCÊ! – Ela o empurrava enquanto tentava se levantar – o doido de outro dia!

Kurenai olhava tudo assustada enquanto Kakashi suspirava aliviado, Gai ainda a abraçando agarrou-a pelo braço...

- Vamos aproveitar essa linda noite para passear Okimei-chan!

- Não quero pa...

Sem tempo de resposta ele saiu correndo puxando Okime que lhe dava alguns tapas nas costas mas pareciam não adiantar.

- Ufa... – Kakashi fechou os olhos e coçou a cabeça – Agora está... – ele parou de falar ao fitar Kurenai de braços cruzados e com a cara emburrada.

- Paspalho! Pensei que tinha vindo pedir desculpas!

- Mas eu vim! Ela apareceu de surpresa!

- A é? E por que você não enxotou a vagabunda que apareceu de surpresa?

- Ela é minha chefe! Se tivesse feito isso seria despedido!

- Hunf – Ela olhou para o lado – Ta... pode entrar ...

Ela caminhou para dentro de sua casa e Kakashi a seguiu.

- Espere ai eu vou ao banheiro e já volto!

- Ta... – Kakashi aproveitou a ausência de Kurenai e caminhou até uma estante para ver alguns porta-retratos.

Uma foto de Kurenai pequena, outra dela com um homem e uma mulher que deviam ser seus pais e outra... com um cara estranho ... um homem de barba e cabelos pretos , com um cigarro na boca e parecia ser alto , Kakashi aproximou o rosto da foto pra observá-la melhor.

- O que está olhando? – Ela disse chegando perto dele.

- J-já voltou – Ele disse se afastando um pouco.

- Um... – Kurenai olhou para o mesmo local que ele estava olhando, ela sorrio de leve – He... o nome dele é Asuma ...

- Asuma?

- É... Nós éramos namorados, e à dois anos ele foi embora para uma viagem ... disse que voltaria em 4 meses, mas até hoje...

- ... – Kakashi abaixou a cabeça – Ele na voltou...

- Não... – Kurenai tentou disfarçar a tristeza que sentia quando tocava no assunto – Bom mas então...

- Então...? - ele perguntou olhando para a parede em sua frente.

- Por que você está aqui mesmo? – A cara de cínica feita por ela dizia tudo.

- Ah... ta bom ta bom... eu peço desculpas por ter sido grosseiro com você e por não ter levado a sério o que você me dizia ...

- Hunf... melhor assim! – Ela manteve um pouco o silêncio e depois olhou de lado para ele e perguntou – mas... você acha mesmo que só eu estou certa?

- ... – Kakashi coçou a cabeça meio encabulado - não...

- Então por que?

- Não sei ... acho que por algum motivo tenho medo de nunca mais ver você...

Kurenai corou violentamente ao ouvir o que ele disse, ela mordeu os lábios e respondeu em tom baixo...

- Eu também... tenho medo de não ter ver mais...

Kakashi ficou surpreso com a resposta dela e fitou se rosto, Kurenai também o encarou , por alguns instantes eles ficaram assim. Até que Kurenai fechou os olhos e Kakashi foi a aproximando seu rosto do dela até seus lábios se tocarem, ela entrelaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto este passava as mãos lentamente sobre a cintura dela. Mas logo que o beijo começou a se intensificar ,Kurenai afastou seu rosto e olho para baixo meio encabulada...

- O-oque foi? – Kakashi perguntou preocupado.

- É que... não quero fazer isso agora... – Ela disse se afastando com receio- desculpa...

- Ah eh isso... – Ele coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito - não tem problema !

- Um? – Kurenai olhou para ele.

- Sério... eu espero o tempo que for ! –Kakashi disse abrindo um sorriso para ela .

- ! – A mulher de olhos vermelhos retribuiu o sorriso fazendo-o corar levemente.

- A bom já está tarde... acho que devo ir !- Ele falou depois de olhar apara o relógio.

- Está bem...

Os dois caminharam até a porta , enquanto Kakashi descia as escadas Kurenai que observava seus passo o chamou timidamente...

- Eh... Kakashi...

- Un? - Ele murmurou e voltou seu rosto ao dela.

- Agente... pode se ver de novo? – Ela perguntou não podendo esconder o tom avermelhado de seu rosto.

- Ah... claro... – Abriu assim outro sorriso e continuou seu caminho para rua .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já era outro dia de manhã... Sakura estava saindo de seu trabalho, o dia estava muito estranho... Naruto não havia nem falado com ela direito, ele saiu correndo da escola logo que o sinal bateu, apenas tinha mandado um bilhete para que lhe encontrasse no parque, até o Sasuke nem olhou pra ela, tá bom ela não esperava nada mais pelo menos um parabéns de seus amigos ela queria...

- Ah... – a garota suspirou e continuou seu caminho até o local indicado pelo loiro.

Ao chegar lá se sentou em um banco esperando por Naruto , quando de repente ele é Lee saíram atrás da árvore à sua frente com aqueles chapeuzinhos de aniversário e cada um com uma caixa de presente na mão .

- Surpresa Sakura-chan! – Os dói gritaram.

- Pessoal! Eu não esperava que... – Sakura parou de falar e olhou para os lados procurando a presença de um certo garoto... mas onde ele estava?

- Eh... bem abra nossos presentes que eu vou bater um papinho com o Lee aqui! – Naruto e Lee viraram de costas e o loiro cochichou irritado – Cada o viado do Sasuke?

- Sei lá... ele saiu correndo hoje da escola sem dizer pra onde ia , só me lembro dele ter tido que teve uma idéia ...

- Mas ele deveria estar aqui a essa hora ! Vai deixar a Sakura-chan tri...

- Muito obrigada Pessoal! – A garota sorriu e disse alto - Amei os presentes...

- A que bom que você gostou sakura-chan!

- Bom mas eu tenho que ir por que ...

Naruto reparo que a amiga estava disfarçando a decepção por Sasuke não estar lá , ele já começava a se irritar, não via a hora de por as mãos naquele desgraçado e ...

- ESPEREM AÍ – O Uchiha gritou enquanto vinha correndo com uma caixa branca sem embrulho .

- Sasuke-kun! – Ela exclamou feliz.

- Seu maldito está atrasado! – O loiro apontou irado para ele.

- Não enche Naruto... toma Sakura! Feliz aniversário– ele disse lhe entregando a caixa. Que tinha alguns furinhos.

- Nossa como é pesada! – Logo que disse isso ela tirou a tampa e fez um olhar... "surpreso"- É... Uma cachorrinha! – Ela pegou o cãozinho Pug que já não era filhote no colo e abriu um sorriso.

- Não Sakura! É um cachorro macho!- o Uchiha afirmou.

- Ops... Cachorrinho hehe...

- Haha que lindo eim? – Naruto abriu um sorriso falso e deu um tapa disfarçadamente no Uchiha.

- Ai... que foi ô animal? – Ele retrucou.

- Animal é o que você deu pra ela! E desde quando isso é especial?

- Bom... achei que ela gostasse de cachorros.

- Ele é lindo! Como posso chamá-lo? – A menina de cabelos rosas perguntou.

- Que tal Pakkun? – Lee sugeriu.

- Pakkun? Legal! – A menina exclamou – Então vai ser Pakkun! Obrigada Sasuke-kun!

O menino corou ao ver seu rosto delicado sorrindo para ele...

- Hun...de nada ...

Algum tempo depois Lee e Naruto foram para uma Lan house e Sasuke foi acompanhar Sakura até a casa dela...

- Sasuke-kun...

- Que foi?

- Você não gostou do Pakkun? – Ela perguntou timidamente.

- Ué... por que você ta achando isso?

- É que... você ta olhando de um jeito estranho pra ele!

- Ah ... é que... ele me lembra o meu tio, isso é meio estranho.

- Seu tio? Aonde?

Ela levantou o cachorro na altura de seu rosto e assim os dois olharam para a cara dele... De repente um gota desceu pela cabeça da menina e do garoto...

- Esses olhos ... – Sasuke dizia ainda em estado abobalhado.

- Já... já entendi he ... –Sakura dizia com um sorriso forçado...

Então os dois continuaram o caminho pela rua , uns 5 minutos depois ela perguntou...

- Sasuke-kun...

- An?

- Eu... posso pegar sua mão?

- Eh... Claro Sakura... claro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Um cap feliz para os casaisinhos... afinal logo eles irão sofrer em minha mãos o Hoho

Vlw povo ... fico feliz que vcs estão lendo... gostaram da participação especial do Pakkun? XD Ele é rox né? E já que isso não é um Hentai não vai ter nada de ... ahan... vocês sabem né ? Por isso a Kurenai... bom vocês já entenderam hehe XD

**Uchiha Gisah – **Hoho ai está o presente XD Você gostou o.o ? Bom o vírus morreu já não terei mais problemas com ele ... continua lendo eim?

**Kiyuii-chan – **XD a Okime atrapalhando deu um clímax eim?Hehe

Claro que eu não ia deixar um pouco de comédia como o poliglota passar né? Eu não conseguiria X continua lendo tá?

**Aoshi Sakura – **Ti bom quem vc gosto deles fazendo as pazes... Talvez ela dure até o final ou talvez não Buwahahahahahha eu sou má XD Ora... o Gai salvou o Kakashi ! é... o Naruto não xaveco direito ... Tadinhu dele ;-; hehe ... Acompanha tá?

**Itachi-lover-girl – **Er...o.o tá hehe XD ai está... diga se vc gostou ta bem?

**Mitsashi Washu – **Hehe que legal uma fã deles que nem eu! Ué... não deve ficar tão ruim assim... tente depois ! Obrigada pelo elogio XD ... Er... então vc acha o Kakashi feio? Bom cada um com seu gosto XD Mas pó... o chouji mais bonito que ele o.õ ? Bom... mas deixe um review quando vc puder tá? Boa viagem!

**Musa Kyoyama – **Tudo bem ,desde que a fic esteja te agradando XD Bom continue falando o que vc está achando da fic tá ?

**Marine Ryuuzaki – **Bom vamos ver quanto tempo a felicidade deles via dar certo XD Sim eu sou meio malvada! Bom Acho que a Okime contou pouca emoção por enquanto ... mais fique sabendo que num futuro próximo ela ainda vai causar problemas - continua lendo tá?

**T!T! – **Me desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu sei que sou tonta ;-; isso não vai se repetir... Mas fico feliz que vc ainda lê minha fic /o/ E ai gostou do presente do Sasuke o.o? heuehauaehuae

**As-tres-lokas-do-f – **Hehe obrigadinha XD Deve ter dado um trabalinhu ter que ler esses 6 caps né o.õ bom continue lendo tá?


	8. Gai! O meu melhor amigo!

Uau ;-;11 reviews em 1 cap? SUGOI! XD

Leitoras: É MAIS VOCÊ DEMOROU PRA POSTAR! Ò.Ó

Inuzuka-san: Mas ... mas ó.ò ... a culpa não foi minha!

Leitoras: ENTÃO DE QUEM FOI? Ò.Ó

Inuzuka-san: É... bem... foi... -olha pro Kiba- A culpa é dele! O.O

Kiba: Minha culpa? Ò.Ó Por que?

Inuzuka-san: Ele comeu esse ultimo cap! Ó.ò

Leitoras: VAMOS BATER NO KIBA Ò-Ó!

Kiba: O QUE? O.O

Inuzuka-san: Espero que gostem desse cap!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sasuke-kun...

- An?

- Eu... posso pegar sua mão?

- Eh... Claro Sakura... claro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando Sasuke entrou no apartamento viu seu tio no sentado no sofá vendo Tv... ele parou na porta e fez uma cara decepcionada para ele ...

- Tsc Tsc – O Uchiha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que foi? - Kakashi perguntou não entendendo.

- Não dormiu na casa dela? Quer dizer que levo um fora não é?– ele abriu um sorriso cínico.

-... – Ele arregalou os olhos e depois cerrou o cenho – seu garoto estúpido! Quem te ensinou a pensar assim?

- Bem... naquele livro que você guarda na gaveta da cômoda da tv as mulheres sempre fazem com os homens que as visitam...

- Você andou lendo o Icha Icha Paradise? – Ele se levantou violentamente.

- Qual é? Se você lê por que eu não posso?

- Seu Indecente!

- Mas o livro é seu!

- E daí?

- Tio... você é um cara muito confuso...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estava sentada sobre sua cama pensando com um sorriso bobo no rosto...

- Será que nós somos namorados? – Ela riu – Acho que sim... Hihi, está tudo tão perfeito, tomara que não de nada errado!

Então Pakkun pulou ao seu lado e Sakura o acariciou...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era finalmente sábado tanto tio como sobrinho saíram... Sasuke foi passar na casa de Sakura ver se ela e Pakkun estavam se dando bem e até quem sabe saírem juntos? Kakashi tinha marcado de se encontrar com Kurenai na casa dela mas antes decidiu visitar Gai para contar sobre ele e Kurenai ... chegando lá Lee atendeu a porta...

- Ah! É o senhor... Prazer em vê-lo – disse se curvando para a frente.

- Igualmente... o Gai está?

- Um... – Lee abaixou a cabeça meio triste – Ele está na sala...

Kakashi estranhou que o animado Lee estava tão cabisbaixo, quando chegou na sala viu Gai encolhido em um canto com a cabeças nos joelhos e segurando uma flor sem pétalas. Ele se assustou e correu até o amigo , se ajoelhou em sua frente e disse...

- GAI! O que foi? Você está se sentindo mal?

-... –ele levantou a cabeça revelando os olhos inchados – VEJA! – e lhe mostrou o cabo da flor.

- O-oque tem isso?

- Deu mal-me-quer! Quer dizer que ela não me ama!

- Como assim?

- Ontem... a Okime-cham mandou eu parar de encher o saco dela por que ela jamais vai querer algo com um esquisitão como eu... "De agora em diante vê se deixa o caminho livre pra mim e para o Kakashi-kun... entendeu?" foi isso que ela disse... Eu sempre senti tanta raiva de ver as mulheres correndo atrás de você... mas eu não posso te odiar, por que eu sei que a culpa não é sua!

Em quanto Gai abaixava de novo a cabeça Kakashi sentiu um certo peso na sua consciência, ele olhou o amigo e colocou a mão no ombro dele...

-Gai seu panaca!

- An? – Ele levantou a cabeça.

- Não pensava que você era esse tipo de pessoa! Vai se deixar abalar por uma mulher que não te merece? Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas não vale a pena nutrir esse sentimento, afinal alguém que sempre se preocupou com os amigos vai ficar nesse estado por causa de uma Imbecil que não vê suas qualidades? E eu jamais iria querer algo com alguém que chamasse meu melhor amigo de esquisitão!

- Kakashi... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Ele pulou em cima do homem de cabelo branco e o abraçou.

- EI GAI! Também não precisa disso! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA!

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA você também é meu melhor amigo cara de zumbi!

- Tá bom tá bom já entendi agora deixa eu ir!

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- GAI EU VOU TE BATER!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sasuke-kun! Que bom que você veio! – Sakura sorriu ao abrir a porta.

- Olá... – Ele disse meio encabulado.

- Vem entra!

Dentro da casa quando os dois se sentaram no sofá Sasuke começou a falar...

- Bem... parece que o plano do Gai sensei funcionou...

- Sério? – Ela sorriu – Ai que legal! A Kurenai sensei deve estar tão feliz...

- É... meu tio me contou hoje.

- Mas então me conta os detalhes!

Sasuke riu baixo... era engraçado a curiosidade da menina, quando ia começar a falar o telefone tocou.

- Que droga... ah bem... espera ai Sasuke-kun eu vou atender!

Sakura correu até o telefone fazendo barulho sobre o assoalho de madeira mesmo estando só de meia ...

- Alô? Oi Naruto! Como vai? Pensei que você tivesse ido hoje com seus pais a...

Sasuke levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao reparar que ela parou de falar...

- V-você tem certeza? Talvez fosse alguém bem parecido e... – ela abaixou a cabeça – ta... já entendi, nos falamos na escola ta? Tchau Naruto...

- O que foi Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou se levantando e olhando pra ela.

-... – ela olhou seriamente para ele – Temos um problema!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gai e Lee passeavam na rua ...

- Que bom que se sente melhor Gai Sensei!

- É Lee... até que o Kakashi não é tão bobalhão...

- He... e ele e a Kurenai sensei?

- Ah! Ele disse que eles se entenderam... Se eles se casarem eu terei de ser um padrinho! – Um brilho reluziu no canto de sua boca.

- Ainda não é um pouco cedo para falar disso Gai sensei?

- Hun... Nunca é cedo demais para o amor Lee!

De repente Gai paralisa e fica olhando fixamente para uma certa pessoa que passava na calçada ao lado...

-N-não pode ser...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi e Kurenai conversavam na cozinha dela em quanto tomavam café...

- Ah é? Ele deu um cachorrinho pra ela? Que lindo ... – Kurenai sorriu.

- É... –ele tirou um papel do bolso – Ele me deu uma foto do cachorro...

- Então deixa eu ver – Kurenai pegou a foto dele - ... – uma gota desceu sua cabeça.

- O que foi?

- He...hehe... hahahaha – Ele ria alto.

- O que foi? Por que ta rindo?

- Esse cachorro é a sua cara! Haha... olhe para os olhos dele!

Kakashi olhou a foto mais uma vez e murmurou...

- Ora... não tem nada a ver...

- Ta bom hehe...

Enquanto Kurenai colocava as xícaras na pia Kakashi à abraçou pelas costas...

- Kurenai... eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Um? Claro...

- Você e o Asuma... vocês já tinham ... você sabe...- Ele perguntou meio encabulado.

- Ah... já... minha primeira vez foi com ele – Ela abriu um sorriso triste – Foi especial pra mim... mas agora, ele não está mais aqui ... as vezes eu penso se valeu a pena. Por isso... que eu ainda não queria fazer isso com você ... eu tenho medo de me magoar de novo.

- Boba... – Kakashi cochichou no seu ouvido – Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre.

Ela se surpreendeu com a resposta dele e se virou para encarar seu rosto.

- Kakashi...

O Homem de cabelos brancos aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou ... Kurenai fechou os olhos e correspondeu aos movimentos da língua dele, quando os dois estavam andando para o quarto Kurenai houve campainha.

- Ah não... quem pode ser agora? – Kakashi reclamou irritado.

- Calma... deve ser o carteiro...

Kurenai olhou pela janela antes de ver quem era... ela simplesmente arregalou os olhos e disse...

- E-eu não acredito...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bem pessoal... eu tenho algo a dizer para todo mundo de uma vez ... FELIZ ANO NOVO! o/ Tenho que contar tb que talvez eu só possa postar o próximo cap no final desse mês ou no começo de fevereiro ;-; é que vou viajar... mas não se preocupem que eu jamais vou abandonar a fic! - Nice guy pose XD.

**Musa Kyoyama- **Deixou o caminho livre ou vai deixar? Haeuheauehau Bigada pelo elogio e não perca o próximo cap XD

**Uchiha Gisah- **Hoho legal que gostou do Pakkun... Problemas? Não se preocupe eles só vão começar agora Muahahahahahaha Argh cof cof - engasga.

**Kiyuii-chan****- **Hehe Pakkun e Kakashi tudo a ver XP é ele e a Kurenai se acertaram como vc pode ver ... relaxa talvez algum dia eu faça uma fic flufy Hentai deles ta? Nhai vlw pelo elogio ... continua lendo ! Bjokas

**Hyuuga Tha****- **Brigada Que bom que vc gostou XP Só não para de ler se não eu choro viu? Nyuuuu ;-;

**Aoshi Sakura-**Ora o cachorrinho é o Pakkun lembra? Ele é a versão canina do Kakashi euaheuhaeu ;-; nossa essa piadinha foi péssima ignora... Okime e Gai? É eu ainda não decidi XP Mas vamos ver... que bom quem vc vai acompanhar ... até o próximo cap bjus...

**Yullie Black Uzumaki****- **Vlw pelo elogio /o/ Bom o Gai não ferrou ela o.o Foi ela que ferrou ele... tadinhu né? A é eu me lembro de vc sim XD Hehe que bom que vc ainda acompanha a fic... bjokas

**Marine Ryuuzaki****- **Hei calma ai hehe ... num precisa ficar com medo o terror não chegou ainda ... ele vai chegar agora HOHOHOHOHOHO risada maligna CofCof Ai minha pressão baixa...Continua lendo /o/ até!

**kagome-web****- **Um... tb num me lembro se vc já deixou review aki XD Claro que vc pode me chamar assim é bonetenho /o/ até mais ...

**DarkAnty****- **Haeuheau vlw ... ta ai a continuação... e veja só o.o na review que deixei pra ti meu MSN num apareceu , axu que email num aparece em review... por isso eu vo escrever em código Morse! ayanami-sama(arroba)Hotmail(pontiu)com hehe bjus xau

**Itachi-lover-girl****- **que bom! Legal vc ter gostado! Sim Kakakure é tudo né?- Pedala? Bom mais eu me expliquei... então se vc quiser vai dar Pedala no Kiba... se isso ti fizer bemXD Kiba: O QUE? POR QUE? Itachi-lover-girl: Ebaaaa /o/ inuzuka-san: Bem mais não esqueça de deixar mais review Até o/

**Harumi- **Hehe tomara que vc tenha gostado desse cap então ... num para de ler não ta? ó.ò Bjus


	9. A chegada de alguém novo!

**Hehe- risada cínica- Todo mundo adivinhou que era o Asuma... **

**Não é uma gracinha? MAIS TÁ ERRADO! Huaehueaheu brincadeira gente .. é que eu adoro falar issu XP**

**Bom mais deixando o asuma de lado vocês devem ter reparado na nova End de Naruto não é?**

**Leitoras: ¬¬ é...**

**Inu-san: Vocês viram que ela homenageia o ano do cachorro que é 2006 não é?**

**Leitoras: ¬¬ é...**

**Inu-san: Então que tal homenagearmos o nosso doggy boy favorito? O mais bonito, o mais inteligente, o mais legal o mais engraçado...**

**Kiba: Tudo isso pra mim? ;-;**

**Inu-san: Inuyasha!**

**Leitoras: AEWWWWWWWWW o/ Viva o Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Obrigado obrigado:Dd**

**Kiba: COMO É QUE É? Ò.Ó**

**Boa leitura :Dd**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ah não... quem pode ser agora? – Kakashi reclamou irritado.

- Calma... deve ser o carteiro...

Kurenai olhou pela janela antes de ver quem era... ela simplesmente arregalou os olhos e disse...

- E-eu não acredito...

Ela paralisou um pouco ao ver a pessoa, quando voltou ao normal foi correndo até a porta com Kakashi a olhando assustado...

- Ohayo Kurenai! – Ele acenou feliz.

- A-Asuma? – kurenai ainda não acreditava.

- Como é? Não vai me dar um abraço? – O homem alto de cabelos pretos riu.

- Ah vou... – Dito isso Kurenai lhe deu um tapa violento.

- ... – Ele olhou confuso para ela – Eu... não entendi...

- Não entendeu? Como não entendeu? Sabe quanto tempo eu tinha ficado aqui esperando você? Eu estava desesperada achando que algo grave pudesse ter acontecido, você acha certo brincar com os sentimentos dos outros assim? – Ela gritava um tanto quanto escandalosa.

- Ei ei calma ai! – Asuma apalpava o local do rosto acertado – Você pro acaso sabe se não aconteceu mesmo algo comigo? Se eu não tive problemas? Se eu não quis voltar e não pude?

- Um... – Ela emburrou-se e cruzou os braços – não...

- Pois é... não precisa me bater ... – Ele reparou em um homem de cabelos brancos na sala parado olhando para eles- Ora... e quem é esse ai? – Ele sorrio para Kakashi.

- É ... eu sou... – Kakashi não sabia o que dizer.

- É só um amigo!- Kurenai exclamou – Ele... é um amigo do Gai...

- Amigo... – Kakashi murmurou para si mesmo.

- Ah sim... o Gai– Enquanto dizia isso Asuma caminhou até Kakashi e lhe estendeu a mão – Prazer em te conhecer, eu sou o Asuma! Qual é o seu nome?

- Ah... Kakashi! – Ele o cumprimentou também – Parece que vocês tem muita coisa pra conversar... eu vejo vocês outro dia! – Kakashi acenou para os dois e saiu pela porta.

- !- Kurenai ia dizer para ele esperar mais achou melhor deixar ele ir.

- Até mais! – Ele acenou para o homem que ia embora apressadamente - Então Kurenai, será que agora da pra você me ouvir?

- Ta... – Ela disse enquanto os dois se sentavam no sofá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sakura eu não entendi direito...

- Eh... lembra que eu comentei que a Kurenai sensei nunca mais se envolveu com ninguém desde que "ele" foi embora?

- É eu lembro...

- Pois é... "ele" é esse cara que apareceu agora... o senhor Asuma!

- Ah é ele! Então se ele chegar na casa da Kurenai sensei e ela estiver com o meu tio...

- Ele pode se irritar ... afinal ele não sabe de nada!

- Então vamos até lá! – Sasuke disse se levantando.

- Vamos!

Sasuke e Sakura colocaram seus sapatos e saíram correndo Rua afora.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Que? – Ele respondeu sem perder o ritmo.

- Você sabe onde é a casa da Kurenai sensei?

- Não...

Pof Sakura caiu no chão enquanto uma gota descia pela sua cabeça...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na casa do Gai...

- Um ... será que eu estava vendo coisas? – O homem de sobrancelhas grossas pensava sentado no sofá.

Lee estava sentado no degrau na frente da porta da entrada polindo uns sapatos. Ele olha assustado para a porta que abre em uma fração de segundos.

- Vocês não sabem quem eu vi! – O garoto loiro berrou e entrou correndo não vendo Lee agachando e tropeçando nele.

- Ai Naruto-san... olha por onde anda!

- E é normal ficar sentado na frente da porta?

- Ta bem vocês brigam depois... então... quem foi que você viu Naruto? – Gai disse chegando perto dos garotos jogados no chão.

- Eu vi o Asuma-san! – Ele disse se levantando.

- V-você também? Eu achei que estivesse vendo coisas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fim Sasuke e Sakura estavam parados em frente ao prédio do garoto...

- Ah... será que seu tio chegou? – A menina perguntou meio desanimada.

- Um... – Ele se afastou um pouco da calçada e olhou a janela co ma luz acesa –já...

- Será ... que ...

- Eu não sei... vou perguntar pra ele quando chegar lá em cima.

- Ta bem ...

- Quer ...entrar Sakura? – Ele perguntou timidamente .

- ! – Ela se surpreendeu afinal nunca esperava um convite do Uchiha – Ah... pode estar um clima meio chato... melhor deixar para outro dia! – Ela sorriu para ele.

- É... – Ele só concordou e sorriu de volta.

- Un... até amanhã Sasuke-kun...

Sakura aproximou seu rosto do dele beijou seus lábios de leve. Sasuke dessa vez respondeu a beijando de volta. Ele abraçou a cintura dela enquanto a menina de cabelos rosas apertou a camisa dele com uma das mãos e a outra bagunçava seu cabelo. Em quanto suas línguas se acariciavam Sasuke sentia o delicioso cheiro dela. Queria ficar assim pra sempre mas não era muito justo em quanto seu tia podia estar precisando do apoio de alguém. Ele afastou seu rosto dela meio corado ...

- Hi... – Sakura corou também e riu baixo – até Sasuke-kun...

Ela se afastou dele sorridente e saiu andando, Sasuke ficou com os olhos atentos nela até ela dobrar a esquina, mas logo ele subiu as escadas da entrada e seguiu para o elevador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi estava sentado na cozinha com os cotovelos encima da mesa... então aquele era o cara que foi embora e não voltou? Talvez Kurenai ainda sentisse algo por esse tal Asuma... será que era algo mais forte do que sentia por ele? A cena dele aparecendo na porta martelava em sua cabeça... e se agora tudo tivesse acabado? Kurenai e Asuma voltariam a namorar, seriam felizes e ele... perderia a única mulher que amou... estava tão pensativo que não percebeu a porta se abrindo...

- Tio? – Sasuke olhou pela entrada da cozinha para ele...

- An? Eu não tinha reparado que você tava ai Sasuke ...

- Ah... a Kurenai sensei já tinha comentado sobre...

- O Asuma? Já...

- E... você viu ele?

- Vi...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nada...

- Que? Como assim nada?- Sasuke começou a se irritar – consegue dizer mais de um a palavra por vez?

- Ela disse que éramos apenas amigos...

- Mas tio isso não é justo! A Sakura me contou sobre ele... você que esteve ao lado dela até agora! Como pode te dar bota assim de repente?

- Ela não me deu "bota"! E por acaso você sabe o que ele esteve fazendo todo esse tempo fora?

- ...não... –ele murmurou.

- Então não tire conclusões precipitadas... ele deve ter tido seu motivos...

- É? Então me diga esses motivos tio! – o garoto disse bravo e logo depois saiu andando para o seu quarto.

- Ah... crianças... – Kakashi suspirou.

- EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! – Sasuke berrou e fechou a porta furiosamente.

- Eh... ele ouviu...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já era outro dia de manhã Kakashi acordou meio tarde eram 10:15... Sasuke já havia ido para a escola, o homem de cabelos brancos não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que ocorreria daqui pra frente... ele se vestiu e foi tomar café da manhã na lanchonete que Sakura trabalhava... apesar de ela não estar lá já que era horário da escola...

- Somos amigos pra você não é? Simplesmente amigos...

Kakashi murmurou enquanto tomava mais um gole de café...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na escola estava na aula de Kurenai... como de costume Sasuke se encostou no acento pra falar com Naruto...

- Naruto... o que será que vai acontecer agora?

- Um... eu não sei, mas se você reparar a Kurenai sensei está séria hoje...

- É...

Kurenai que estava escrevendo na lousa se virou, pegou um livro na mão e disse...

- Abram todos seus livros na página 47... e... Sasuke e Naruto por favor parem com as conversinhas...

- H-hai Kurenai sensei! – os dois afirmaram.

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu Kurenai esperou seus alunos saírem e saiu depois ... mas logo que começou a andar pelo corredor Gai correu em sua direção!

- KURENAAAAAAAAI! – Ele finalmente chegou em sua frente.

- Gai? O que foi?

- Como o que foi? O que o Asuma estava fazendo na sua casa?

- Ele... ele voltou oras... – Kurenai desviou seu olhar do dele.

- Isso eu sei... eu vi ele ontem! Mas vocês voltaram?

- ... – Ela não respondeu.

- Kurenai! E o Kakashi? E o que ele fez por você até agora? – Perguntou irritado.

- E você acha que eu não sei Gai? Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não vou mentir! Eu gosto do Kakashi ... mas eu também era apaixonada pelo Asuma ... ele me deu explicações! Ele ainda gosta de mim!

- ... –Gai ficou sério – é... você demorou para esquecer o Asuma... mais esqueceu o Kakashi bem rápido não é mesmo?

O homem de cabelos pretos continuou seu caminho pelo corredor, Kurenai abaixou a cabeça, ela mordeu os lábios inferiores, não queria chorar... mas e agora? O que ela iria fazer?

- Talvez... eu deva procurar o Kakashi depois...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**É eu achei esse cap uma merda mais é o maximo que pude... tomara que o proximo eu escreva melhor ;-;**

**Musa Kyoyama-** Haha vocês são todas muito espertinhas ¬¬ é o Asuma sim Eu num demorei muito né? Ah e não se preocupe eu num vou bater no Kiba-kun Não hehe eu amo ele .

**DarkAnty- **Obrigada eu tb te amo hehe é o Asuma mesmo hehe i-i não se preocupe ele não é mau não ò.ó

**NaNe- **É hehe é o Asuma mesmo XP já postei... vê se continua lendo ok?

**Marine Ryuuzaki- **Huaehuae que review enorme tu divia ta inspirada né XP ? De nada por te colocar em desespero XD como sou má! Kukuku Hehe é o Asuma O.O ! Não se preocupe ele tem a melhor das intenções... não é como a Okime não... Nossa que honra o cap da minha fic ser um presente XP Quando é teu niver? De qualquer jeito feliz aniversario /o/

**Kiyuii-chan****- **Hehehe Gai rula ò.ó ! Ai está quem era !Ah e claro ai esta o beijo SasuSaku... foi meio xumbrega mais ta valendo... eu nem ia por só coloquei por sua causa XP Continua lendo bjus

**Adriana Paiva- **Hehe valeu não se preocupe não ó-ò... eles vão sofrer mais no final o amor prevalece! XD Bom até ... bjus


	10. Apenas uma ou duas mentiras

**Lee: Como vão vocês? ò-ó/ chegou o cap dez! Temos que comemorar! Vamos deixar arder o fogo da juventude!**

**Inuzuka-san: ZzZzZzZz ... **

**Lee: Bem...ò-ó... a Inuzuka-san não dormiu direito a noite! Vamos comemorar nó mesmo personagens da fic já que todos estamos animados!**

**Kakashi: A Kurenai não me quer mais... T-T**

**Kurenai: Droga eu não sei o que fazer T-T**

**Asuma: A Kurenai não é mais a mesma comigo T-T**

**Sakura: Por que o Sasuke-kun tem de ser assim T-T**

**Sasuke: A Sakura nunca me entende T-T**

**Gai: Okime-chan não gosta de mim T-T**

**Iruka:Poxa eu sou um secundario T-T**

**Naruto: Droga eu não tenho o que falar aqui T-T**

**Lee: O-OV é... bem... a droga ninguém aqui tem o fogo da juventude ò-ó/ aproveitem o cap! **

**Inuzuka-san: Ah... e Feliz aniversário para a Marine Ryuuzaki!**

**Lee: Vc acordou õ-o?**

**Inuzuka-san: o-oV ops... ZzZzZzZzZz**

**Lee: mentirosa ¬¬**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já era de tarde Kakashi estava tomando banho quando ouviu a campainha, ele murmurou um pouco mas enrolou a toalha sobre a cintura e foi até a entrada e abriu a porta

- Kaka... – Kurenai parou ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Kurenai... – Ele se surpreendeu, mas logo depois desviou o rosto para o lado – O que você quer?

- Falar com você... – A mulher de olhos vermelhos murmurou.

- E pra que?

- Será que eu posso entrar primeiro?

- Ta... – Kakashi abriu espaço para ela entrar e então fechou a porta.

Ele foi se trocar e depois os dois foram para a cozinha e se sentaram, Kurenai evitava olhar nos olhos dele e ele fazia o mesmo... eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio...

- Do que adiantou você vir se não fala nada? – Ele disse meio irritado.

- Acontece que certas coisas são difíceis de se dizer...

- Sério? Pra mim pareceu tão fácil você falar que somos amigos...

- Pare com esse sarcasmo Kakashi! – Kurenai bateu a mão na mesa.

- Não estou sendo sarcástico! Estou falando sério! Pensava que você estava levando a sério o que nós começávamos a ter! Mas eu estava errado não é !

- Cale a boca! Você sabe o que aconteceu para falar assim comigo?

- Não! Eu não sei de vocês e o Asuma não sabe de nós! No final você esconde tudo de todos! Quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos Kurenai?

- EU TE AMO DROGA! –Ela disse se levantando.

- E por que não diz isso a ele?

- Kakashi, o Asuma trabalhou duro lá fora para conseguir crescer nos negócios, ele não tinha tempo para se corresponder comigo já que a empresa não deixava ele usar o telefone e ele não sabia meu endereço, ele teve que ficar mais tempo que o planejado. Mas ele voltou e ...

- E você quer voltar com ele não é?

- Eu não disse isso!

- Não disse mas é isso que quer!

- EU NÃO SEI O QUE QUERO! – Kurenai gritou enquanto uma lágrima desceu seu rosto e depois saiu correndo.

- ... – Kakashi abaixou a cabeça e apenas ficou ouvindo o som da porta se fechar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura e Sasuke voltavam da escola, o clima estava meio pesado e silencioso, a menina tentou quebrá-lo...

- Ei Sasuke-kun ... a Kurenai sensei me contou o que houve com o Asuma-san...

- Ah é? E dai? Não vai mudar nada mesmo... ele já voltou...

- Não fale assim!- Ela o encarou irritada – Você queria que ela nem olhasse para a cara do Asuma-san?

- Não!- Agora o Uchiha que a olhou bravo – eu queria que ela tivesse consideração com o meu tio e pelo menos falasse pra esse ex dela que ela estava namorando! Mas ela só brincou com os sentimentos dele!

- Não foi isso! Eu entendo a sensei! Ela gosta do seu tio mas gosta do Asuma-san também! E a culpa não é dela!

- E é culpa do meu tio ela estar enganando ambos?

- Não e culpa de ninguém! Seu tio é igual a você! Não tem paciência! E só pra o você saber senhor Uchiha Sasuke... se esquecer uma paixão fosse assim tão fácil eu tinha desistido de você desde o começo! – A menina gritou e saiu correndo.

- ... – Ele paralisou ao lembrar como ele tratava a menina no começo – Droga...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura chegou esbravejando em casa, sua mãe ficou meio sem entender o por que ela passou direto pela cozinha sem falar com ela, a menina foi para o quarto e se sentou na cama com os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada...

- Por que homens são tão idiotas? – Ele murmurou.

Pakkun tentando alegrar a dona subiu na cama ao seu lado e soltou um latido animado...

- Não enche seu cachorro bobo!- Sakura bateu no colchão irritada fazendo com que o cãozinho recuasse uns passos...

- Ah... desculpe Pakkun... é que eu estou estressada mesmo, e você me lembrou aquele idiota do Sasuke, nem sei o por que eu o desculpei, ele vai ser SEMPRE um panaca!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estava um silêncio um tanto desconfortável naquela sala, um garoto de cabelos pretos estava deitado no sofá encarando o teto, estava com a cara emburrada assim como a de seu tio que estava sentado na poltrona a sua frente, pela sua cara irritada não dava pra saber o que estava pensando. Sasuke virou o rosto e fitou Kakashi que não percebeu...

- Hei tio... por que mulheres são tão complicadas? – Ele perguntou não escondendo a curiosidade.

- Ah... sei lá, não vou querer saber de mulheres por um bom tempo...

- A Sakura é igual a Kurenai sensei... sempre se fazendo de boazinha pra proteger os outros mas se esquece de quem esta ao lado dela... EU! – Ele disse se sentando.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você e a Sakura brigaram? – Kakashi perguntou se arrumando no acento.

- É... culpa daquela bobona... não entende que a vitima na história é você...

- Sasuke! Por que você tinha que envolver os meus problemas no seu relacionamento com a Sakura?

- Bah... – Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- E pelo seu jeitinho bem "carinhoso" que você tem, a menina deve ter ficado arrasada!

- Ah e daí? A culpa é dela por achar que a...

- Não importa o que cada um acha... vocês jovens sempre tem que se meter em conversa de adulto! Eu não entendo isso! – Kakashi disse revoltado se levantando da poltrona –Ela gosta de você!

- É? Ela gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que a Kurenai sensei gosta de você seu panaca! É só aparecer alguém diferente que elas vão embora! Vai ser assim! Sempre assim!

Sasuke se levantou também e ficou o encarando com raiva, Kakashi se surpreendeu pelo comentário e abaixou a cabeça pensativo...

-Tio...? – O Uchiha perguntou preocupado em tê-lo magoado – me... desculpe – ele murmurou envergonhado encarando o chão.

- Não... tem problema... faça o que quiser Sasuke ... só não se magoe como eu...

Ele acabou de dizer isso e saiu do pequeno apartamento. Sasuke esperou ele ir embora, ele apertou os punhos ainda em silêncio e deu um chute na pequena mesa a sua frente fazendo-a virar e derrubar tudo que estava sobre ela...

- QUE MERDA QUE MERDA QUE MERDA! – ele berrou repedidamente e correu para o seu quarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai estava sentada no banco do parque, observando o lindo céu azul daquele dia... o parque... foi a segunda vez que ela o viu, eles brigaram mais uma vez e Gai ficou todo confuso, hehe até que foi engraçado, quantas lembranças aquele lugar lhe trazia... também havia sido ali que ela e Asuma tiveram seu primeiro encontro. Kurenai não reparou que uma pessoa a observava encostada em uma árvore...

- É ... com certeza é a vagabundinha de outro dia... – Okime foi andando até ela e parou na sua frente – Olá tarada ... – ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

- ... – Kurenai voltou seu rosto para a voz e arregalou os olhos ao ver Okime.

- O que está olhando... vai ficar me encarando?

- É você! A Gueixa! – Ela se levantou cerrou os olhos para ela.

- A gueixa sou eu? Que queria ficar sozinha com o Kakashi-kun? E por falar nisso cadê ele eim?

- ... ele não trabalha pra você? Deveria saber... – Kurenai desviou o rosto para outra direção.

- Um... mais pensei que o namorado fosse seu! – Ela disse a provocando.

- Pois está pensando errado... nós não temos nada!

- Não? Oh mais como assim? – Ela disse rindo forçosamente – não vai dizer que ele te deu bota, era por isso que você estava chorando? Coitadinha dela... levou um fora e ficou desiludida, pobrezinha...

- Cala a boca! – Kurenai disse deu um tapa na cara de Okime.

- ... – ela ficou paralisada pro um tempo, então olhou raivosamente para a mulher de olhos vermelhos e partiu para cima dela- Vai pagar por marcar meu rosto com suas patas vadia!

As duas caíram no chão, Okime tentava arranhar Kurenai que segurava os punhos dela com força. Quando uma das mãos escapou e acertou o rosto da Yuuhi ela a empurrou para trás e lhe deu um soco no estomago. Okime se contorceu um pouco mais agarrou a roupa de Kurenai e começou a tentar estapeá-la no rosto. Kurenai lhe deu uma cotovelada na face mas em compensação levou um tapa na cara. Ela a empurrou no chão pronta para lhe dar outro soco mas sentiu uma mão a separando da idiota a sua frente.

- Chega Kurenai pare com isso! – Asuma agarrou Kurenai pelas costas e a levantou rapidamente.

Okime encarou os dois ainda doida da vida, ela se levantou, mas não continuou a briga já que agora Asuma não deixaria elas continuarem de qualquer jeito.

- Isso não fica assim! – Okime apontou para Kurenai e saiu andando.

- Kurenai... o que houve aqui? – Ele perguntou ainda chocado.

- Nada Asuma nada! – ela gritou e cambaleou quase caindo no chão.

- Kurenai! Calma... vamos pra sua casa... – Ele colocou um casaco sobre suas costas e a ajudou a caminhar enquanto todos do parque olhavam para eles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No outro dia de manhã Okime estava sentada em frente a papelada de sempre. Não estava com muita paciência pra trabalhar... ela tinha que acabar com aquela mulher... então alguém bateu na porta...

- Não quero receber ninguém agora! – Ela disse irritada.

- Mas vou entrar mesmo assim! – Gai apareceu na porta co ma expressão séria.

- An? Mas como você é chato cara! Não se toca não? Pelo jeito além de feio também é burro! – Okime reclamou encarando o homem.

- Só queria saber o por que você foi brigar com a Kurenai ontem... ela me contou...

- Ah é isso? Você conhece a vadiazinha também?

- Ela é minha amiga! Eu quero saber por que você tem que atormentar a vida dela!

- Simples... ela quer o mesmo homem que eu...

- O Kakashi não quer nada com você sua estúpida!

- ... – Okime estava um pouco surpresa pelo jeito de Gai falar com ela – E como você sabe? Você não é bonito... nunca deve ter tido uma mulher linda assim como eu ao seus pés... – Ela riu.

- É realmente além de feio eu sou burro, por gostar de uma imbecil que nem você... que só liga para as aparências!

- Ai... vai começar o discurso do bom moço?

- Escuta Okime se quiser falar mal de mim ,fale! E se quiser me ferrar, me ferre... mas deixa a Kurenai e o Kakashi fora disso...

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Por que você vai ficar sozinha no final... só por isso... – Gai se virou e foi embora.

- ... – ela olhou meio intrigada para a porta fechada – idiota...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Não entedi Kurenai... por que você estava se matando com aquela mulher?

- Ela estava me irritando... – respondeu meio encabulada enquanto colocava um band-aid no rosto.

- Mas afinal quem era ela?

- Ela é a chefe do Kakashi...

- Kakashi? Aquele seu amigo?

- É... esse mesmo.

- Mas ela te irritou como?

- Ah não sei ela implicou com... com o meu cabelo!

- O seu cabelo? – Asuma fez uma cara confusa.

- É... foi isso...

- Nossa que mulher louca...

- Pois é...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi estava parado na calçada esperando o farol de pedestres ficar verde, era uma droga ficar entediado, se deixasse sua mente vazia por um instante a imagem "dela" aparecia instantaneamente, maldição... aquele transito que não acabava, ele olhou para o outro lado da rua, algo lhe chamou atenção, lá estava a dona de seu coração parada olhando umas vitrines. De primeira ele tentou disfarçar, fingir que não a viu, mas quando reparou um band-aind no seu rosto e vários cortes em seus braços, não escondeu a surpresa. Ta bem estava preocupado... ele olhou para os dois lados, não iria adiantar ficar esperando. Kakashi engoliu em seco e correu feito um louco para não ser atropelado. Alguns carros buzinaram mas ele chegou intacto ao outro lado. Tomando ar ele chamou a atenção da mulher de olhos vermelhos...

- Kakashi? – Kurenai olhou para ele surpresa.

- Há... – ele respondeu ainda se recuperando – o... o que houve?

- Houve? Com quem?

- Com você oras...

- Ah sim... isso – ela murmurou olhando para os seu corpo – não foi nada... – ela desviou seu olhar do dele.

- Nada? Essas marcas estão horríveis! Me diga logo o que houve! Apesar de tudo eu ainda me preocupo com você droga!

- Apesar de tudo? – Asuma perguntou ao aparecer ao lado deles.

- An? N-não é que eu ... – Kurenai pensava em algo rápido para falar.

- Nós brigamos por um motivo besta... só isso... – Kakashi murmurou.

- Ah... ta então- Asuma coçou a cabeça meio confuso - mas se você quer saber a Kurenai está assim por que ...

- Por que eu cai do ultimo degrau da escada lá de casa! – Kurenai interrompeu.

- ! – Asuma apenas a encarou .

- An? E se ralou tanto assim? – Kakashi não acreditou muito na história.

- Bem... mas foi isso! Vamos logo Asuma estamos atrasados! – Kurenai foi puxando-o pelo braço.

- Ah... Até mais Kakashi! – Asuma acenou meio assustado.

- Até... – Ele respondeu friamente, deu de costas e continuou seu caminho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Para vocês ficarem sabendo eu só demorei pq a net pifo tá? Mas eu vou tentar não demorar tantu o-o**

**DarkAnty- **Esse cap ta maior ò-ó/ uma pagina mais tá XD ... O Asuma mal aparece e vc abusa dele ¬¬ tsc tsc ... XP

**NaNe- **Huhu que bom que vc gostou XP Isso ai não abandone a fic o/ continua lendo eim! bjokas

**Musa K. Malfoy-** Sim que legal que vc gostou do cap Bom mais ainda terão intrigas entre Kurenai Kakashi e Asuma ò-ó

**Hyuuga Tha- **Bem ainda terão uns rolos entre esses três XP Yep eu sei que vc fez a fic... eu comentei lá o/... num lembru se comentei tb no 2 mais se não eu vo lá depois...

**Zero 3x-** Liga não... logo elesse resolvem XP A disculpa ai mas a Hinata num aparece naum...

**Adriana Paiva**- Desculpa mais eles ainda terão que sofrer um pokinho sim XPNão se preucupe ò-ó eles ficaram bem no final !Euachu ¬¬... brincadeira XD Pena mas nesse cap o Kakashi só sofre né T-T

**Marine Ryuuzaki-** Neh... realmente reviews são importantes... quandu vc escrever uma Naruto eu estarei lá ò-ó/ deu pro cap sair antes pq eu dei uma apressada XP ...Mas sério o-o vc já passou por essa situação? Acabou bem? Sim eu sou curiosa XD continue torcendo por Kakashi e Kurenai e...Tchan tchan tchan ... FELIZ ANIVERSÀRIO! Hehe Tudo de bom pra vc na vida e nas fics XP

**Yullie Black Uzumaki-** Calmaaaaaa XP A Kurenai também não sabe quem vai escolher...un... o Kakashi barraqueiro? hehe até que seria legal XP Esquisofremia (outra palavra dificil ò-ó) continue com sua trocida /o/ pois eles ainda vão sofrer tadinhus T-T Bom ... bjokas o/


	11. O encontro entre dois rivais

**Pessoas, tomara que não estajam bravas por eu demorar tanto -.-' é que eu sou meio lerda sabe... perdão se esse cap não ficou lá essas coisas, é que também não faltam muitos caps pra fic acabar... bem acho que dessa vez nem vou chamar o Lee, o Kiba ou qualquer fulano pra falar aqui pq eu to com uma preguiça desgraçada x.x boa leitura pra vocês povo!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bem... mas foi isso! Vamos logo Asuma estamos atrasados! – Kurenai foi puxando-o pelo braço.

- Ah... Até mais Kakashi! – Asuma acenou meio assustado.

- Até... – Ele respondeu friamente, deu de costas e continuou seu caminho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Algumas horas depois na casa de Kurenai, Asuma a chamou para se sentar com ele no sofá e conversar... assim a Yuuhi meio receosa forçava um sorriso...

- Eh... Kurenai, eu quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo ultimamente...

- Acontecendo? Nada oras... – Ela afirmou fazendo cara de desentendida.

- Não minta pra mim... se você não falar eu vou ter que ressaltar como você fica na presença do seu amigo?

- Eu e o Kakashi não temos nada! – Kurenai disse irritada apontando o dado para Asuma.

- E eu falei que era ele?

- ... – Ela franziu o cenho por ter se revelado e depois desviou o olhar para outra direção.

- Você gosta dele não é?

- Não! Se eu gostasse dele por que estaria aqui com você?

- Eu não sei! Mas se for pra ficar com pena de mim eu prefiro que agente se separe!

- Eu não estou com pena Asuma! Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo Kurenai... mas você também ama aquele cara não? E eu sei que ele sente a mesma coisa por você... eu vi como vocês se olham...

- Mas Asuma eu ... – Ela o abraçou – eu... eu não quero te perder de novo...

- ... – Ele correspondeu o ato – pense mais Kurenai... depois que chegar a uma conclusão me avise ...

Asuma se levantou e foi embora da casa, Kurenai ficou imóvel por alguns segundos até que se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha e esfriar as idéias, não queria mais chorar, não ia adiantar nada mesmo... agora ela precisava ficar sozinha...

Dando passos pesados e com as mãos no bolso o homem de cabelos pretos mantinha seus olhos no chão, pensava se realmente teria valido a pena ter ido embora ... a empresa que estava trabalhando havia lhe recompensado e ele com o bom dinheiro ganho resolveu voltar e abrir algum negócio pelo seu país natal mesmo... ao lado dela... mas agora isso já não fazia mais sentido, mas já que havia comprado o restaurante era melhor continuar... Asuma parou e encarou a lanchonete a sua frente, decidiu entrar para tomar um café, se sentou no balcão e esperou ser atendido... nesse tempo alguém que estava sentado ao seu lado soltou um longo suspiro, ele encarou o individuo e se surpreendeu um pouco...

- K-kakashi?

- An? Ah... Asuma... c-como vai? – ele sorriu amarelo.

- Eu que devo fazer está pergunta... – Ele disse voltando a sua atenção ao balcão.

- Como assim? - Kakashi o encarou confuso.

- Você também tenta me enganar...? – ele murmurou .

- ! – Kakashi arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar – Do... do que está falando?

- Vocês tinham alguma coisa não é?

- ...

O silêncio de Kakashi foi a resposta ... estava claro agora, Asuma apenas riu em tom sarcástico...

- Eu sabia...

- ... Asuma eu... – ele parou de falar... não tinha o que dizer.

- Ela é linda não? E por mais estressada que seja as vezes...

- Nós a amamos... – Kakashi murmurou .

- Pois é...

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Kakashi se levantou e virou de costas preparado para ir...

- Ei Kakashi...

- Diga...

- Ela te ama sabia? – Asuma disse normalmente mesmo o quanto isso doesse por dentro.

- É ? se fosse isso ... acho que ela não teria nos enrolado tanto... – E saiu...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No dia seguinte lá estava Asuma em frente ao seu restaurante novo ... até que era bem bonito para um estabelecimento pequeno, entrou e começou a ver os garçons e garçonetes que adentravam a cozinha e limpavam as mesas ... depois chamaria Kurenai para dar uma olhada... mas depois que resolvessem seus conflitos, mas um toque feminino até que seria bem preciso...

- Asuma-san... a moça do caixa ainda não chegou...

Um garoto disse preocupado.

- Ah... justo no primeiro dia? Que folgada...

Em quanto suspirava ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, viu uma garota chegar desesperada correndo feito doida em direção ao caixa, quando o avistou ela parou eu foi correndo desengonçada em sua direção, parou e o cumprimentou velozmente...

- Prazer eu sou Kuchik Rumi, tenho 22 anos e sou a atendente da caixa! ( Ela foi criada pela Anty nee-chan agora com o nick de Dente n.n)

- Um... e irresponsável por sinal!

- An? Não! Eu... eu acordei meio atrasada mais vim correndo e...

- Certo mocinha já entendi! – ele coloca a mão na cabeça dela bagunçando seu cabelo e depois sorriu- Vá para o caixa está bem?

Asuma saiu andando para inspecionar o resto, deixando a garota ali parada... ela parecia um tanto irritada, uma garota nem alta nem baixa, cabelos ondulados e ruivos, quase chegavam na cintura, a cara meio sardenta e lindos olhos arroxeados, que estavam um pouco fechados junto com sua expressão brava...

- Puts fala sério eu já tenho 22 anos... ele deve achar que tenho 8... – Rumi suspirou e se dirigiu ao caixa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sabe Naruto... não que eu queira ficar brigada com o Sasuke-kun mas ele é meio implicante... precipitado demais...

- Mas Sakura-chan você sempre me dizia desde que nos conhecemos " Naruto todos os garotos são bobos e não pensam antes de agir! Você tem que sempre pensar antes de tomar uma conclusão!" Se lembra?

- ... – ela pousou a mão sobre o queixo – é .. eu me lembro sim – e sorriu para o loiro.

- Pois então!

- Um... ok Naruto... eu vou ter uma conversa com o Sasuke para ver se resolvemos as coisas!

- Yeah Sakura-chan! Assim que se fala!

- Mas ele vai ter que admitir que está errado em julgar a Kurenai-sensei!

- Um...é...

- Ou isso ...- ela fechou os olhos cruzou os braços e virou de costas -ou nada!

- Ugh – Naruto engoliu em seco – certo ... eu convenço ele!

- Nhá ... obrigada Naruto! – Sakura diz e sai correndo da casa do amigo.

- Kuso... convencer aquele cabeça dura que vai ser difícil – ele diz coçando a cabeça.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! – Gai dava uma porção de socos na cabeça de Kakashi.

- Chega Gai ta doendo!

- E daí! A sua cabeça já não funciona mais de qualquer jeito!

- Gai para de me encher!

- Por quê – dá uma paulada -você não da –outra paulada - um tempo pra ela -e mais uma - pensar?

- ... –Kakashi ficou vermelho de raiva, pegou a mão de Gai e disse a apertando – EU! ... NÂO DEI !... UM TEMPO PRA ELA!... POR QUE!...ELA NÃO!... MERECE!

- An... certo – Gai disse assustado.

- Ah... – Ele suspirou – desculpe Gai... mas eu me mordo de raiva só de lembrar dela...

- Eu entendo Kakashi mas... você tem que pensar pelo lado dela também...

- E eu não pensei Gai? E eu não pensei? Eu amo aquela mulher... não vou negar isso... agora, se ela me ama eu não sei... e pelo que eu me lembre você estava do meu lado não é?

- Não! Eu não estou do lado de ninguém... afinal os dois erraram...

- Bah... você não está ajudando em muita coisa Gai!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai estava parada em frente ao restaurante de Asuma... o local parecia ter tido um dia lucrativo...bom para ele, talvez devesse entrar e perguntar se ele havia se adaptado bem... não foi preciso, logo Asuma a avistou e saiu para falar com ela...

- Olá Kurenai! – Ele acenou para ela chegando a sua frente.

- O-olá Asuma... e... como foi seu dia?

- Eh... até que foi bom...

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos sem se encarar até que ele decidiu arriscar umas palavras...

- E então Kurenai... você pensou em... tudo?

- ... – Kurenai abaixou a cabeça em sinal negativo, Asuma entendeu o recado e apenas abriu um sorriso amarelo- Desculpe...

- Não se preocupe... bem... eu tenho que entrar... até a amanhã Kurenai...

- Até...

Ela se distanciava pouco a pouco... para Asuma parecia que essa distância era mais que física... era sentimental, sentia que a estava perdendo lentamente...

- Problemas com a patroa? – Rumi perguntou aparecendo ao lado de Asuma.

- Ah! Ei cuidado com o que diz ... e ...nós não somos casados!

- An... entendo... ei chefe... você pode me dar uma carona hoje?

- Carona? Ah... está bem... deixa só eu fechar tudo.

- Ah eu já fechei!

- Sério? Até que você não é tão irresponsável em mocinha? – ele apontou pra ela e sorriu.

- Eu... não sou mocinha... – ela lhe lançou um olhar congelante, Asuma paralisou – Hunf! – e saiu andando em direção ao carro dele.

- C-certo... Rumi-san...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- E então Sasuke o que diz?

- Olha Naruto eu...

Ele não queria concordar com Sakura mas também não queria ficar longe da garota... por um estranho motivo ela era a única que lhe acalmava... e sem ela tudo ficava tão sem graça e ... idiota...

- Você...

- Eu vou pensar!

- ! – Naruto capotou – credo como você é chato cara... deixa de ser teimoso... as vezes agente tem de se rebaixar para ficar com quem nós amamos!

- ... – Sasuke olhou meio de lado para ele -... ta...

- QUE !

- Eu disse "ta" caramba! você é surdo?

- NA BOA ASSIM? TÃO FÁCIL?

- É ! E se me fizer repetir eu mudo de idéia!

- Certo certo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No carro de Asuma estava um silêncio um tanto desconfortável para Rumi... ela ficava encarando o seu chefe que parecia meio desapontado com algo, se fosse um de seus amigos perguntaria na lata ... mas era seu chefe e ela devia manter uma boa imagem...

- Bah a boa imagem que se dane! – Ela disse dando um soco leve na própria perna.

- O que disse? – Asuma a encarou confuso.

- Eh... – uma gota desceu pela cabeça da garota enquanto ela pensava – eu e meus pensamentos altos...

- Pode falar se tem algo te incomodando!

- Então... Qual é o seu problema eim?

- An?

- Por que você fica brisando toda hora? Isso me incomoda fala ai o que ta acontecendo!

- Ahn... bem isso é um problema meio pessoal Moçin... digo, Rumi-san... – ele disse voltando sua atenção para a estrada.

- Vai fala ai... é aquela mulher não é?

- Que mulher?

- Ah que falou com você hoje.

- C-como você sabe?

- Sempre que homem fica assim tem mulher no meio... o que ela fez?

- Nada... fui eu que fiz, fiquei fora por um tempo e quando voltei... não vou contar tudo é uma história longa... só posso dizer que agora ela ama outro cara ... – falou normalmente mas a tristeza em seus olhos era perceptível, e depois acendeu um cigarro para acalmar-se.

- Ah ... – ele murmurou e depois pensou- talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter ficado quieta ...

- E então... essa é sua rua?

- Ah é sim! Obrigada Chefe! – Rumi disse saindo do carro.

- De nada...

Ela saiu correndo em direção a sua casa mas logo parou e voltou para perto do carro, se debruçou sobre a janela aberta do banco de Asuma.

- Ei chefe...

- An? – ele disse a fitando.

- ... – ela tirou o cigarro de sua boca, o jogou no chão e pisou em cima – não fuma não! Faz mal!

Rumi sorriu brincalhona e voltou a correr para dentro de sua casa.

- Ah... mas que menina doida! – Asuma fez uma cara confusa – he... – mas riu dela depois...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bomnem vou dizer que vou tentar ir mais rápido por que tudo depende da minha criatividade Bem... Por hoje é só pessoal /o/ -musica de - looney tunes ao fundo -Tantanananam nana nanananm **

**NaNe - **Ok bom saber que você continua acompanhando a fic - bem pelo jeito a briga de Sasuke e Sakura num vai muito longe XD eu demorei muito ou foi suportável? o-o' hehe bye o/

**Hyuuga Tha – **Oie /o/ Realmente devia ter pensado nesse titulo... combinaria mais XD O Sasuke é um rebelde já disse pra ele que ele vai ter que pagar o preço da mesa, era cenário pô ¬¬ haeuhaeu XD Bem, pular de felicidade com reviews eu não digo mas uma comemorada com o braço e um "YES!" não me escapa XD bye /o/

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy – **Pois é pobre Asuma mas ele já se tocou XD Nesse cap a Okime não apareceu... mas estou guardando ela pra uma carta na manga hoho ... Bem a briga do Sasuke e da Sakura eu tive de fazer já que ela será necessária para um ocorrimento futuro! Até o próximo cap o/

**Dente – **Bom então mate a Rumi e a Kurenai assim você escolhe qualquer um dos dois u.ú euahaeuhu XD Oh Yeah vida longa ao Gai /o/

**Yullie Black Uzumaki – **Nah... é necessário a briga T3T hehe brigas rulam não? X Coitado do Asuma ele não imaginava que isso aconteceria u.ù mas agora se tocou Dd hehe o corretivo do Gai talvez não adiante muita coisa x.x não vou contar por que XP bye o/

**Harumi – **Eh barracos rulam XD Bem acho que a resposta se ela vai escolher o Kakashi ou não já esta aparecendo X E pode deixar eu num paro a fic não u.ú/ obrigada por ler e estar gostando bye /o/

**-youkokurama- - **Valeu XD agora as respostas... 1- Sim 2- Sim 3- provavelmente n.n bye o/

**Marine Ryuuzaki – **Sim o capitulo estava Emo XD mas esse melhorou um pouco com a chegada da Rumi o/ Puts sua experiência deve ter sido horrível o-o tomara que eu nunca passe por isso o-o' Mas que bo quem está tudo bem atualmente d ah e a Kurenai vai ter que fazer alguma coisa já que ainda vai rola uma discussão antes do grande final hoho X que já está meio próximo, nah pode deixar minha criatividade voltou um pouco agora XP e pode ter certeza eu não vou desistir da fic não! Bem até a próxima /o/

**Adriana Paiva – **ah gomem T3T tudo vai se resolver inclusive a briga de sasusaku o/ continua lendo ok? Pq daqui a alguns caps você verá o destino dos personagens X bye /o/

**Satysume-sama – **Obrigada pelo elogio mas não morra não x.x fique viva até o final da fic o/ Bom o Sasuke vai se "desculpar' com a Sakura XD espere para ver a cena...


	12. Um telefonema, uma decisão

Sentada em frente ao pc...

Ai-san: Eu... eu... eu acabei o cap! EEEEEEEEEEEEE - - mete a cabeça na mesa e começa a chorar- BUAAAAAAAA

Lee: O-O mas... se você acabou o cap porque está chorando?

Ai-san: É que eu to tão feliz T-T !

Lee: ... –gota.

Ai-san: As leitoras da fic eu só posso pedir GRANDES ENORMES GIGANTESCAS MEGA ULTRA SUPER UPER DESCULPAS! Uau gostei de super uper... que palavra legal hehe ...

Leitoras: Explique-se! ò-ó

Ai-san: Ah é ... bem... eu não fazia idéia que a escola podia me dar tantos problemas... sim todo esse atraso foi por causa dela... deu uma loka nas professoras e elas estão mandando lição pra Cace... pra caramba hehe o-o' ta bom até sobrou um tempinho mas eu gastei ele estudando porque eu fiquei de recuperação em umas duas matérias ..' ... e eu não posso bobear esse ano se não já era o meu presente hehe XP ... mas de qualquer jeito eu dei uma corridinha e consegui acabar o cap... Eu nunca irei abandonar essa fic pessoal não se preocupem! ò-ód

Leitoras: É verdade? ò-ó

Ai-san: Sim é u.ú! Tomara que vocês continuem a ler a fic porque eu reparei que ela já estava na página 5 do FFN OO! E claro quero pedir desculpas para as autoras das fics que eu leio porque eu num to conseguindo deixar review...tentei de novo hoje mas não está funfando ainda... por isso peço desculpas ... vou tentar ir pra uma lan house ou sei lá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ei chefe...

- An? – ele disse a fitando.

- ... – ela tirou o cigarro de sua boca, o jogou no chão e pisou em cima – não fuma não! Faz mal!

Rumi sorriu brincalhona e voltou a correr para dentro de sua casa.

- Ah... mas que menina doida! – Asuma fez uma cara confusa – he... – mas riu dela depois...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho droga!

- Então vai logo! – Naruto dizia empurrando Sasuke para a frente da casa de Sakura.

- Ta bem ta bem! – O Uchiha empurrou o amigo para trás e se dirigiu até a porta.

Ele levantou a mão na altura do rosto e fechou seu punho pronto para dar uma batida dele leve na porta... mas ele não o fez... ficou lá parado na mesma posição fazendo uma careta irritada...

- Ei Sasuke o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não enche Naruto!- Ele virou o rosto para o garoto - eu já vou bater eu só estava ... eu... eu ia espirrar! – ele disse rapidamente voltando a atenção a porta, abaixou a mão em direção a ela mas parou e se assustou ao reparar que quase bateu na cara da menina a sua frente – A-ah... Sakura!

- Anh... Sasuke-k... quer dizer Sasuke... o que você quer?

- Eu... posso entrar pra falar com você?

- O que é tão importante que não pode ser dito aqui?

- É que eu... eu estava errado Sakura! – Ele disse virando o rosto para o lado acanhado.

- ! – A menina se surpreendeu e murmurou – o que disse?

- Que eu estava errado em tudo que eu disse...

- Quer dizer que admite que a Kurenai sensei não tem culpa em estar confusa? – Sakura perguntava entusiasmada.

- É...

- Admite que foi machista ao dizer que mulheres são todas iguais!

- É...

- Admite que se comportou como um grosso estúpido idiota...

- Ta já chega né? – Ele murmurou fechando os olhos enquanto uma gota descia sua cabeça.

- Hehe eu não podia deixar escapar essa chance...

- Então... me perdoa ou não?

- Un...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Rumi-san, por favor, vá servir ali! – Uma menina apontou para uma mesa no canto do restaurante...

- Ah Nakoto... eu tenho que ficar no caixa!

- Mas é que estamos com muita gente esperando ser servido... e não tem ninguém na fila do caixa agora!

- Anh... certo mais algo rápido eim!

- Obrigada Rumi-san!

Rumi correu até a cozinha e pegou uma bandeja com alguns sucos e pratos ... andou rapidamente tomando cuidado para não derrubá-la ...ao caminho da mesa ela olhou para trás e avistou um casal de idosos no caixa...

- Droga tenho que correr!

Rumi entregou o pedido e se virou correndo em direção ao caixa, acabou batendo em alguém...

- Ai!

- Ahn... Rumi-san? – Asuma disse a encarando – não é esse o seu posto!

- Ah... Mas! – ela dizia desesperada chacoalhando os braços.

- Caham... pensei que se esforçaria mais!

- Mas a culpa não é minha eu...

-... – Asuma apenas estendeu a mão na sua cara fazendo-a parar de falar e com a outra apontou para o caixa.

-... – Ela suspirou e foi brava para sua área de trabalho, quando estava se distanciando de Asuma murmurou – Mala...

- !- Ele se virou pra ela e franziu o cenho ,apenas a encarou e continuou seu trabalho ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurenai estava em sua casa cozinhando, pelo menos tentando cozinhar... nunca foi muito boa na área de culinária, cortava a cebolinha com cuidado já que suas experiências passadas com facas nunca foram muito boas...

- Ah... naquela época Asuma cozinhava pra mim... – Ele disse suspirando – Bem... mas não devo pensar nisso agora...

Sua concentração foi interrompida pelo barulho do telefone, Kurenai acabou se assustando e machucando seu dedo... algo normal claro mas que sempre a fazia soltar uma ou duas reclamações...

- Droga de telefone!

Ah mulher sussurrou levando o dedo a boca ao mesmo tempo em que corria até o aparelho que insistia em chamá-la ...

- Alô? – Disse ainda fazendo uma careta com o dedo em sua boca – Sim sou eu...

Ela ficou ouvindo alguns minutos a pessoa, estava concentrada então o assunto de via ser sério...

- Mas... bem... – Ela ficou pensativa – eu posso retomar a ligação depois? Obrigada...

Kurenai desligou o aparelho e suspirou...

- Que droga...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Certo eu te perdôo Sasuke-kun!

Sakura abraçou o garoto animada e sorrindo, ele corou e também sorriu de leve retribuindo o abraço... alguns segundos depois ela afastou um pouco seu rosto encarando-o. Sasuke a encarava sério enquanto ela sorria e aproximava seu rosto do dele. O Uchiha desceu suas mãos até a cintura dela e juntou seus lábios. Era um beijo longo mas suave... Quando Sakura parou ela sorriu corada para ele ... Sasuke aproximou-se dela encostando sua testa na dela. A menina riu baixo enquanto o abraçava novamente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rumi estava já a um certo tempo varrendo o restaurante vazio... sua expressão mostrava claramente que estava exausta, quando jogou no lixo o ultimo saquinho de poeira e soltou um longo suspiro e foi se sentar em uma das mesas...

- Afe não pensei que trabalhar fosse tão difícil... – disse ela se debruçando sobre a mesa com os olhos fechados.

Kurenai adentrou o restaurante olhando rapidamente todos os cantos dele tentando avistar Asuma, Rumi percebeu a mulher parada na porta parecendo procurar algo ou alguém...

- Moça...?

Kurenai pousou os olhos sobre a jovem de cabelos ruivos que a observava curiosa ...

- Ahn... o Asuma está?

- Não... ele saiu pra fazer umas compras.

-Ah bem... acho que volto mais tarde então – ela disse meio decepcionada.

- Você... você que é a namorada dele? – Ela perguntou meio receosa.

- ... – Kurenai parou e se voltou até ela – eu... eu era mais agora...

- Ele ainda gosta de você né? – Rumi sorriu.

- Heh... apenas como amigos ... eu acho – Kurenai riu de volta .

Kurenai foi até ela e se sentou na cadeira em frente a Rumi...

- Mas... como você sabe dessas coisas?

- Ah n-não se preocupe! – Ela balançou as mãos enquanto uma gota descia sua cabeça – Não foi ele quem disse... eu que adivinhei ... você sabe como os homens ficam quando gostam de uma mulher né?

- Ah sim...

- Mas... e você?

- Eu? Eu o que?

- Não que eu seja curiosa mas... e você está gostando de alguém?

- Eu... eu gosto mas ... nós não daríamos certo...

- E por que não? Ele não gosta de você?

- Gosta... mas ele não quis esperar eu decidir ...

- Decidir o que?

- Que eu o amava...

Kurenai riu meio forçado desviando seu olhar para qualquer ponto do lugar enquanto Rumi franziu o cenho meio sem saber o que dizer...

- E... porque você não tenta dizer isso pra ele?

- Por que agora... é tarde demais... – Kurenai fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- ...

- Bem... – Ela se levantou e puxou a cadeira para perto da mesa – obrigada pela conversa... no final eu consegui tomar a decisão por causa dela... nem precisei de um conselho do Asuma ...

- Ahn... de nada eu acho ...

Ela coçou a cabeça pensando em perguntar do que a mulher de olhos vermelhos estava falando mas concluiu que era melhor deixar tudo por assim...

- Até mais ... – Kurenai apertou-lhe a mão.

- Tchau – Rumi riu.

A Yuuhi estava quase na porta quando ouviu a garota gritando um "espera!", ela parou e fitou a menina que levantou-se e se curvou para frente sorrindo e depois dizendo ...

- Prazer eu sou a Rumi!

- ... – Kurenai riu baixo – Prazer... eu me chamo Kurenai...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WAAAAAA Ai está XD Sim o Kakashi nom apareceu hoho... como eu sou má... e o que será que a Kurenai decidiu? O que será que ela quis dizer com "tarde demais"? Tchan tchan tchan tchaaaaan ... Não percam o próximo cap nesse mesmo canal nesse mesmo horário! XD dessa vez eu vou acabar mais rápido já que só falta uma aula de cada recuperação o/ weeeee um super uper xau /o/

**NaNe-** Olá - Hoho gostou do cap X? Hehe sim os cabeções estão se entendendo... tomara que você continue lendo... bye /o/

**Kiyuii-chan- **Hehe obrigada XP ... que bom que você está gostando da Rumi... ela até ficou amiguinha da Kurenai ... até o/ bye

**Christopher Ino-baka- **Haha eu demorei? – Pergunta idiota – Ta eu sei que sim XD mas eu dei explicações ... o Sasuke já pediu desculpas XD... tomara que você tenha gostado... bye o/

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy- **Hehe esse tb num rolou muita coisa XP mas o Sasuke aprendeu a lição... eu espero o-o' ... bye o/

**Yullie Black Uzumaki****- **Sim a Rumi vai salvar a todos hehe – musica de superman ao fundo – Ok ok ... eu não ia por o naruto com ninguém mas como tem mais gente pedindo eu vou por uma hinata coadjuvante(eta palavra difícil) lá pro fim XD ... Ora o gai não é mala ela é o famoso amigo COLA! Hahaha XD não postei logo... gomen T-T ... mas obrigada pela review... bye o/

**Hyuuga Tha –** Pois é fiquei sabendo disso XD (claro vc me disse pelo MSN) O sasuke não só concordou com o naruto como com a sakura também XD OMG dessa vez não foi preguiça eu juro OO/ -pega auto falante de tha- EU JURO QUE NÃO ERA... droga essa joça parou de funcionar õ-o – joga fora- u.ú caham... mas bem... continua lendo eim XD que eu to indo ler o cap da sua fic agora ... bye /o/

**Marine Ryuuzaki – **Sim a Rumi vai fazer todos terem um final feliz o/ olha... eu não gosto muito de naruhina mas como você e a Yullie pediram eu vou por ela como extra-plano-de-fundo XD mas vocês são malvadas porque não pediram um final feliz pro Lee-kun tb? Hehe brincadeira... Tipo eu demorei MUITO pra posta issu eu sei mas eu me expliquei... ah e recebi a sua mensagem também ... CARA COMO VOCÊ PODE ACHAR QUE EU FIQUEI BRAVA COM ELA? Eu fiquei tão feliz XD sério... eu até tentei responder mas esse fanfiction podre do caramba num queria funfar u.ú Eia calma ai ela ta acabando mas não vai ser tãããão depressa assim... não se preocupe X3 ... valeu mesmo pela review ... bye o/

**Adriana Paiva- **Haha tudo se resolvendo mas parece que o Asuma e a Rumi são meio briguentos XD mas logo isso acaba X3 ... bye o/

**ItachiSaru – **Nem... eu nunca iria parar com essa fic XD Veja só você assim como eu é uma leitora do estilo "Leio 10 caps em uma madru!" Aeuheauehau eu faço o mesmo XD OMG eu sou famosa OO! Haha que felicidade XD da onde você ouviu falar da minha fic? Hoho sim eu estou plantando inspiração sabe... – regando um vasinho com um broto e do lado uma plaquinha escrito " pé de inspiração" - Bah e daí que vocÊ odeia o Sasuke? XD eu tb detesto ele haha ... ele só ta ai porque ele e o kakashi tem uma relação meio ... pai/filho ou tio/sobrinho sei lá XD Até a próxima... bye o/


End file.
